


Slave to Duty

by av_anders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is not a tool, F/M, Freeform, General Awkwardness, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty angst, oodles and oodles of smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_anders/pseuds/av_anders
Summary: I hate summarizing,  so if you want a slight alternative with more character development and backstory than the game provided, please read.  This will take place starting from several years before the game to ending. There will be smut, oodles and oodles of it.  There is fluff and there is angst.  I will update summary and tags as it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a new writing style, let me know what you think.

     Their exodus from Galahd had been long and brutal, but not as much as trying to survive it what was left. They had left with the fond hope of hope in Crown City but found once again the harsh glaring truth of reality. There was very limited aid for refugees. There was always recruitment, but Nyx and Vys were only 14, still too young for service. They would need a waiver, and as they no longer had parents to provide that, it was just another false hope, another dead end. Nyx and Libertus did their best to provide for their small group, but there was only so much they could do.  
     Survival had a funny way of finding ways to change people. Being for noble birth, Nyx and Vys had been taught the differences between wrong and right, and the values of things like honesty, loyalty, and such from an early age. Starvation was not taught those things, in fact leaving little room for them. It was all well and good to have morals and convictions, but at the end of the day, a person still had to eat and have something resembling shelter. At 14, options were limited, Nyx and Vys could petition one of the sorted pleasure halls, but Nyx would not volunteer his sister for that life. Life was difficult, but he couldn’t stand the thought of watching his sister’s spirit die in one of those places. He would starve himself to preserve her innocence for a bit longer.  
     So stealing to survive was seen as only a small sacrifice of conscience. And Vys took to it like a duck to water. Her tiny body allowed her to move almost undetected through a crowd and away from her victims, none the wiser. Their connection to each other allowed him to keep track of her, and to jump in if need be. In six months, he nor Libertus had ever needed to step in. Things very rarely went wrong. Until they did.  
     The morning had been going much the same way that it normally had. They woke, ate, and left to find easy marks. The night before, they had managed to save up enough to afford newer clothing and a cheap room to stay in. It would allow them to blend in more, opening up parts of the city that hadn’t been able to go into previously.  
It was a warmer day, so people were not wearing as many layers. This added more danger to the situation, as people would be more likely to notice someone lifting something off of them. Vys had said that it only meant that she had to be more selective of her targets. She had stopped thinking of them as people, much has people had stop thinking of them as such.  
     Nyx sat with his sister beside him on the steps of a building watching the crowds. She noticed a man on a phone carrying a case and looking at a paper in front of him. She did not see how people naturally moved out of his way. She just saw a man, well groomed, important-looking, distracted. Easy target. Her reasoning being that most of the people in this area ate healthily, but didn’t exercise as much, she was small and fast and could outrun anyone that could be a danger to her. He’d likely call the guard and she would be gone before they would arrive. Vys wasn’t the greatest of strategist at 14, but she put more thought into things than Nyx did, so he tended to run with it. She moved down the stairs and off into the crowd before Nyx had even stood up. He lost her momentarily, and in that moment she had struck. Her target, however, noticed her immediately. He managed a started ‘hey’ and she was gone. Nyx ran after her, as did the man. He watched as the man followed her into a side street, gaining on her. Nyx pushed himself harder. His sister turned again, the man behind her, was reaching out when Nyx flew into him from the side, slamming into the man with all his weight, sending him into a wall. He went to shoot off towards his sister when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He managed to get a yelp out before he was drawn back towards the man. He hoped for Vys’ sake that she’d keep running.  
     She didn’t. She sensed her brother’s panic and spun around, seeing the man dragging her twin to his feet. Something feral in her snapped to life and she ran back towards the man, landing a solid kick to the man's shin. 

     He grunted as his leg nearly buckled from the surprise attack and as he let go of the boy. He watched as the boy grabbed the little girl's hand and went to take off. He reached out to grab her, aiming for her arm, instead, grabbing a handful of her long dark hair. She wailed as it was pulled hard and she fell back towards him. He managed to change his hold and grabbed her across the front of both shoulders, hoisting her up as he stood. All he wanted was the wallet she had taken. From the looks of the two, they needed the money in it more than he did, but his security badge was tucked inside. He could just imagine the grief he would receive if the Citadel had to reissue cards because he lost his to a couple of hungry street kids. He didn’t want to hurt them. Hell, he’d help if they would let them.  
     Vys felt the arm wrap around her and the strength that the man possessed by lifting her off the ground by one arm. She panicked. And did the one thing she could, she bit him. Teeth meeting the fleshy part of his hand between the wrist and thumb, sinking in deep enough to draw blood. The man retracted his arm, and she ducked under the blow that never came as she heard the muffled curse. Nyx didn’t give her a chance to look at the man who had not hit her, grabbing her arm and tossing his wallet at his feet. They turned to see the way out blocked by guards. He turned back to see the way back was also filling with guards. They were trapped.  
     They were lead into the Citadel following the man they had attacked, surrounded by guards. One of them had bandaged his hand and he looked more than a little upset by the fiasco, not that Vys could blame him. When one of the guards had addressed the man as Marshal, she knew how much trouble they were in. She had tried to rob the Crownsguard Marshal, the Immortal Cor. She had expected him to be older, but she supposed that when you were immortal, you could look whatever age you wanted.  
She had tried to rob Cor, and now they were going to be tried and executed. What other punishment could there be for theft and beating up the King’s Immortal? She rarely cried, but she felt that now was a good time to start. Her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.  
     They walked through the many long hallways until they came up to a set of double doors, with guards outside. Cor turned to the two children, face grim until he looked at their sad little faces staring at the floor. His facial expression softened a little, they should feel bad, and maybe a little afraid, but from the look of the two, he doubted they had had many other alternatives. “Both of you will behave in this room. You will stay quiet and not so much as twitch a muscle without permission, do you understand?” Both nodded solemnly, looking like the room contained gallows. He needed to figure out what to do with the pair, but that would have to wait. He was already late for his audience with the king.  
     They walked into the room, that appeared to be an office or study of sorts. At the one end of the room stood a desk with a man sitting at it. Vys looked the room over, she had never seen so many books and maps in one room before. The desk at the end looked old but somehow felt like it was part of the room, as did the man behind it. His head was bent down as he read something, the signed it. He only looked up after he had, standing and coming around the desk to grasp his friend's hand. She had seen enough pictures, even the money had his face on it. That was King Regis, and her heart sank even further. She looked at her brother who had apparently come to the same conclusion. He reached out his hand to her, and she grasped it, squeezing it back.  
     “Cor, what did you do to your hand?” The King asked taking in his friends ruffled appearance.  
     “There was a bit of an altercation, but it is being handled, Your Majesty. Now, you wanted to see me involving Noctis’-”  
     “Who are these children?” Regis interrupted.  
     “They are the altercation that I spoke of. I will handle it, sir; you don’t have to worry about them.” Cor replied, hoping that the king could ignore them until after he had figured out a solution. He had already heard enough about the Niff boy that he had brought back a few years ago. He hoped that the king remembered that he had made sure that the child had been adopted by a well-off family, and was well and growing, the last he had checked.  
     Regis snorted “You had an altercation with two children?” The king smirked, “I see you haven’t yet learned about picking up strays,” he joked. He looked at the children and motioned them over. Both of them looked to Cor, and he nodded as he let out a worn out sigh.  
     Vys looked at her twin and he nodded to her as he led them over to the King. They stood next to Cor, still looking at the ground as they tried to imitate the small bow Cor had given the king.  
     “Now, from what I have been told, before you came in, was that you caused quite the stir outside. And now, my Marshal comes in ruffled and bandaged. What happened?”  
     Vys swallowed hard, she knew the King expected an answer, but the words got trapped in her throat. Nyx went to take a step in front of her to speak up. She knew he would take the blame to protect her, but she couldn’t let him do that. She pulled him back and looked up at Nyx, tears in her eyes, she shook her head ‘no’. He gave her a pointed look and she shook her head again. She looked up at the king, “It’s my fault, Your Majesty.” She started. We were hungry, and I know that’s not a good excuse.”  
     “So you bit me?” Cor asked, trying to lighten the tension in the room. It seemed to have the opposite result.  
     Vys sniffled, and the tears came, but she stood her ground. “We came here months ago, hoping to find help. But, we didn’t find any. Refugee money is only for adults, sir. We were turned away, no one had room for us. So we have been on the streets.” She turned to Cor, I am very sorry sir.” She looked back to the King, “I know we have to be punished sir, we broke your law. But my brother only attacked your Immortal to protect me. But I’m the one who did the stealing. I should be the one to be punished. Sir. Your Majesty, sir” She looked back at the ground and Nyx held her.  
     Regis and Cor shared a look. The two children looked broken, underfed and in sore need of a home.  
     “Where are your parents?” Cor asked.  
     Nyx fielded this one, afraid of pushing Vys anymore than he had to. “Our Mother passed in the attack on Galahd, and our father was a Glaive that passed in the attack to reclaim Cavaugh. We were given to our Aunt, but she and our little sister died when the kingdom tried to take back Galahd.”  
     A man in the room they had not seen before now stepped forward, his armor sounded heavy and his voice equally so. “What is your last name?”  
     “Ulric, sir,” Nyx answered, he could feel the fear rolling off his sister in waves. Her slight body trembling in his arms. He understood, he sounded like the late orphanage master.  
     “Ulric, Marcus Ulric, third son of Lord Marcus Ulric?” The man asked, and Nyx nodded. “He was a good man, loyal, brave, honorable. How do you think he would feel if he knew that he raised thieves and street thugs?”  
     “He would be disappointed, sir.” The man had known their father, and for one fleeting moment, he had felt hope, and just as quickly, felt it disappear.  
     “Titus, that’s enough.” Cor snapped at the man. He brought his bandaged arm up to shield the children from him, “they have been through hell, I think they could be cut a little slack.” Vys looked up at Cor, his blue eyes flashing as he spoke in their defense. He looked down at her, eyes turning softer, “I am sorry for what you have had to face, I can’t imagine how hard it has been.” And then Vys did something that shocked even Nyx.  
     Vys reached out and took Cor’s hand and placed a small kiss over the bandage. “I’m sorry too.” So softly that Cor almost didn’t hear it. The king took note of the shock on the boy’s face, he’d guess that it was unusual for his sister to initiate contact. Something had happened, and from their condition, by how protective the boy was, and what they had faced, he could make some guesses as to what. A sickening feeling rose in his stomach. They had to do better.  
     “Just dump them in some refugee orphanage, they can either learn a trade or get adopted. But we have more important matters to discuss than the fate of two kids,” the man named Titus said. “Or I could conscript them, maybe some discipline and lessons in manners will straighten them out.”  
     Nyx felt his sister’s body shift, the panic that coursed through her system. Discipline in the orphanage is why they had run. And from a man whose voice sounded eerily like the man that had hurt his sister he knew what was playing through her mind, without opening himself to see it. She started shaking her head, her words repeating over and over again softly at first, silently lips moving, still holding Cor’s hand, then louder, and as the terror and panic gripped her, she looked pleadingly up at him. Cor could only look at her transfixed, he knew that look, but she was a child, who could do that to a child? When it seemed her pleas fell on deaf ears, Nyx barely managed to pick up the signal. Run. Pulling Vys back away from Cor, with a look of absolute betrayal, he took his sister's hand and made a run for it.

     They managed to get through the door before anyone had managed to make a sound. The guards outside, caught by surprise, failed to act fast enough. They sprinted down the hallway, and down a flight of stairs before making a sharp turn right down what looked like a familiar hallway. Familiarity ended there. They had no idea how to get back out, or even what floor they were on. They ran down to the next intersection only to see guards milling about. Vys made a small sound of surprise and two of the four guards looked up at them. Nyx spun and headed down another corridor and then making another quick series of turns, dragging Vys behind him, the guards in pursuit. They ran hard, down hallways and stairs, through a kitchen, empty of workers. Nyx managed to grab a small knife from a block, hoping to not be caught completely unarmed. They managed to hide in a bin and let the guards pass by before taking off in the direction they had come. Nothing looked familiar, so they headed away from the kitchens, before finding a tall flight of stairs. They slowly made their way up, carefully listening to see if they heard anyone ahead of them. As they neared the top they saw another hallway that seemed to lead to a large room. Nyx could see sunlight. That was all the motivation he needed. Vys was quick to pull her brother down, watching as two guards passed the entry to the large room. They held their breath, counting the seconds til the next set of guards came. 75, and the same two guards rounded some out of sight corner to walk past the doorway again exactly as before. They could hear voices below them. They had no choice, they had to make it to the next room. They made a run for it, but Vys stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at a set of doors that were off to one side, a peculiar look on her face.  
     “Vys, we don’t have time for one of your schemes. We have to move.” Nyx whispered harshly.  
     “There Nyx, someone is calling me. They say to go in there.” She pointed at the doors.  
     “Vys, who would be calling you? It's a trap. Let's get out of here.”  
      Vys looked at her brother critically. “Please Nyx, in there. Please, trust me.” She was serious. Nyx didn’t hear anything, But his sister had always had an odd sense to her, and it rarely lead them wrong. He could only think of a few instances things had gone wrong, and in the end, had turned out better because of it. He would trust her, but they had to move now. They made it to the doors, only to find them locked. She whispered to the door, so quietly Nyx could not hear what she said. He could hear the sound of boots on marble. Both on the stairs and at the end of the hallway. He heard a faint click, and Vys was pulling him through the door.  
     Neither of them had ever seen something so grand. They stood in a circular room, that seemed to be under some construction. The room was filled with large rods of some strange material, but that did not detract from the room’s beauty. Pillars of white stone wrapped in translucent material rose up from the floor to a domed ceiling. Intricately laced patterns of glass and metal made up the ceiling. In the center of the room suspended above a series of pedestals stood a large stone. No, not a stone, a crystal, the Crystal. Nyx remembered parts of this story. The Crystal protected the kingdom, and the king protected the Crystal. Vys had managed to bring them into the one room in the whole kingdom that could instantly cost them their lives. They had to leave. Nyx turned to face his sister and was struck dumb. His sister stood transfixed, eyes on the crystal, never blinking, her lips moving as if speaking but with no sound. Her lips would stop, and she’d appear to be listening, but Nyx heard nothing. Then the crystal seemed to flicker for a second a bit brighter, then again, almost like a heartbeat, and then there was a low hum. Nyx grabbed His’ arm, but she didn’t budge. He pulled, again, and again. He was the larger of the two and no part of her moved, like a small statue. Then she took a small step forward, and then another.  
     Cor shook his head. He would never hear the end of this. First he gets robbed by two kids. Then he gets attacked and bit of all things. And what does he do, brings them into the Citadel, because that is always a good idea. Only to learn that the two urchins were the surviving heirs of Lord Marcus of Galahd. He had met their father many times, the youngest son of Marcus, who had been an advisor to Regis’ father. They were now landless nobility; abused, abandoned, and long believed to be dead. Yet here they were, and then they were gone. Titus had started giving chase, but Cor knew how fast those two could move. Titus was back within moments and giving orders for the guards to seal the Citadel, and find those children.  
     Cor heard a small chuckle, and turned back to the king who seemed amused by the new turn of events. Little seemed to rattle him. Titus was fuming, Cor befuddled, and Regis amused. This could not be a good combination.  
     “So they live, and leave it to you Cor, ‘my Immortal’, you found them.” Regis sighed. He turned to one of the Crownsguard and told him to make sure the children were not harmed, that they were to be treated as noble guests, just lost noble guests.  
     “You can’t be serious? Your Highness, if I may. It could be a ruse, an artful lie, and they could be spies, or worse.” Titus growled  
     “You can’t honestly believe that. They are children, mostly harmless children. They were scared. They ran.” Cor continued to try and defend them.  
     “They robbed you, and you brought them here. They robbed and attacked you, and you defend them. Tell me, Marshall, did you hit your head in that little attack?”  
     “That is enough, Captain.” Regis stated. ‘Addressed by title, never good,’ Cor thought. “What is important is that the surviving heirs of a noble family that have served my family for generations have been found. And I would much prefer that they stay found, unharmed, and well looked after.” The king turned to Cor, “You were a bit of a miscreant once upon a time ago, if you were a lost hungry child loose in the Citadel, where would you go?”  
     “You mean after I had been chased around by guards and getting lost?” The king nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. “ The basics, food, shelter, safety. I have to ask, what do you plan to do once they are found? Perhaps if they know that we don’t plan to ditch them in some hole, or force them into the military, they might be willing to come out on their own.” Cor glared at Titus.  
     As the men argued over what was to be done, Regis winced, the ring on his hand throbbed before going numb. His face went pale, that had only happened once before, with his son. “I know where they are.”


	2. Chapter 2

          Vys continued to speak to the crystal, she heard a voice, strong and authoritative like her grandfather’s. It asked her questions, small things, her name, age, her family. Nothing too difficult to answer. She basked in its warm glow as if it was pleased with her answers, and she felt a strong urge to keep it happy if only to bask in that warmth a little longer.  It asked if she knew with whom she spoke, and it seemed to take delight in how her mind worked. She could feel the warmth filling her, small touches on her mind as she continued as if they were old friends. She didn’t hear her brother or feel him pulling at her. She did not sense him at all, wouldn’t have known he existed still if the crystal had not asked her about him. It asked about their relationship, and how they were connected. It explained the oddities in their relationship, not only as twins but as a rarity of one soul shared between two bodies. She was enraptured, not once hearing the yelling outside the door or the worried tone in the king's voice. She took another step and then another, her hand reaching out to brush against the hard surface of the crystal, she felt her brother’s panic as his hand took hers at the same instant that she placed her palm flat on its warm surface.

         A blinding light filled the room and a startled gasp before a curdling scream. The king kept moving forward as best he could, praying that the two hadn’t been killed. The light dimmed and the twins laid upon the ground, not moving. Cor rushed past him, reaching the boy first, he could hear him sigh in relief before he checked the girl’s pulse. He looked at Regis and nodded. Regis was relieved that both had lived, but at what cost. The crystal always did what was in its best interest, not in the interest of those it selected. It had already placed a heavy cost on his own son’s head, what more could it ask for from these two children. And that’s when he saw it. Cor had started to move them carefully to look for wounds, and on the girl’s back, the shirt looked almost scorched away. Cor slowly shifted the shirt out of the way to take in the damage. Clarus was already issuing orders to have medics come and collect the children and bring them immediately to the citadel infirmary.

          Titus watched from the door, more curious than anything else. He could see no reason to keep the children as guests. At the same time he remembered their father, they had been friends once. Before Marcus had betrayed their friendship. That was a long time ago, and they had worked out their differences. Marcus had even served as his second when he was first made Captain. He could see their resemblance to Marcus, but her eyes were their mother’s. He had never hoped to see them again. Pain he had long buried beneath a soul he no longer had, he didn’t want that reminder back again. He was drawn back by a muffled curse. There scorched in brilliant detail along her back was a silver six-winged dragon. The brand of Bahamut.

          Vys seemed to be floating, pain lashed at her back and then was gone, and in its place a warm soft afterglow. She settled down at last at the foot of a dragon. She was taken back by its smooth black scales and large green eyes. It shifted and she heard the voice call to her, to sit a while and he would tell her a story. A flash of an image of being eaten by a dragon passed her mind and the dragon huffed out a sound like laughter.  She decided that it hadn’t made an attempt to eat her yet, and could see no reason for it to lie to her. It had promised to protect her and her brother. She couldn’t see Nyx and noticed she couldn’t sense him. The dragon raised its head. Vys looked frantically for her brother. “Calm little one, he is safe and well. But he could not hear my call, and therefore could not come to this place. I will send you back as soon as we conclude our visit.” Its voice was soothing and kind, deep and rich with a timbre that put her at ease at once.

          “Where are we?” She asked.

          “We are in the crystal, little one. Now please come and sit with me, we have much to discuss and our time is short.”

          Three days passed and the girl still laid motionless in her bed. Cor had not left her side in fear that if he did she would be gone when he returned. Something about the way she looked at him drew him to her. Her eyes a grey-blue, held a wealth of knowledge a child so young should not possess. The boy, Nyx, he believed she had called him, had woken the same day as the incident, groggy and unable to move much. His chest was marked with the lacy scaring of a lightning attack, he would need still more time to recover. But she remained completely motionless except for her breathing.

          Cor felt guilty and responsible for this. What good was he, if he couldn’t even protect two children in the Citadel. Regis had told him more than once that it wasn’t his fault, but who else’s could it be? He had brought them into the Citadel, he had brought them before the king, he had failed to see the events that would lead to this. They still had no idea what kind of damage had been caused by the crystal, or why it had reacted so violently. There would be plenty of questions to be answered once she awoke. If she awoke.

          There was a tap on the door, and to Cor’s surprise, her brother stood in the doorway. _Stronger than he looks,_ Cor thought. Nyx sat down next to his sister on the other side of the bed, taking his sister’s hand. This was as close an opportunity Cor was likely to get, to ask a few questions. “How old are you?”

          “14.” Well, Cor thought, at least he is willing to answer them.

          “Can you tell me what happened?” The boy looked panicked. “I promise on my honor, you are not in any trouble, but perhaps if we knew what happened, we might be able to figure out how to wake her up.” Cor tried.

          Nyx thought it over. He didn’t know how much he could trust the man. He didn’t want to say anything, but what if he didn’t and she never woke up. He was already panicking internally as he could not feel his sister’s warmth and love in their connection. It was like there was a wall between him. He knew she was just on the other side, but no matter how he tried to break it down it just didn’t budge. Without looking from his sister’s face he started to speak in a low whisper. “I don’t know exactly. We were running, and we heard guards on the stairs behind us. Vys heard a voice from behind the door and opened the door for us. Then she was acting strangely. I could see her lips moving but no sound came out. It looked like they were talking to each other. She’d pause and looked to be listening to a voice I couldn’t hear, and then she would smile and respond, with no sound.” Nyx looked up at Cor. “I tried to pull her away, but she wouldn’t budge, like a statue. I heard you running up the stairs, the king’s voice shouting to tell us to get away. I tried harder, but she started walking towards it. I grabbed her hand, and that’s the last thing I remember before the light and pain.” Nyx stoked his sister’s hand. I woke up here, and you and the king were talking. I’m sorry. Can you help her?”

          Cor looked at the boy, he held so much heartbreaking sincerity in his eyes. Blue eyes that seemed older than they should on someone so young.  His face honest and filled with hope, but body language tense and all but defeated. He had seen that look many times in his life. It spoke of desperately clinging to something while knowing that there would be no salvation. It was the look of a soldier that knew they were fighting a losing battle, that they would die, but just a small glimmer of hope that they may pull through this. Too young, though, he had been about that age when he had joined Regis. Clarus and Sid had accepted him as their brother. Perhaps Regis was right, and it was his turn. “We will do everything we can. I’m sure she will be alright, the crystal marked her as it’s own, and the God’s don’t let their chosen die without fulfilling their purpose.” Cor stopped himself from saying more. Had he really just tried to reassure the boy by telling him that she had been chosen to be a tool of the Gods, Astrals above, he needed to rest. He looked back up at the boy to see hope and determination fill his thin body, perhaps it had helped some.

          “The God’s don’t know who they picked sir, my sister is stubborn, and a handful, really.  She’s not going to let anyone use her again without her permission, not even the God’s.”

          Cor couldn’t help the slight upward curve to his lips, “Then she sounds like a fighter, she should be just fine. And please call me Cor, or Marshal, or something besides sir. You’re making me feel older than I want to admit to.”

          Nyx managed a small grin, the man was right, his sister was stronger than she looked.

 

          It was two days later and the girl still hadn’t moved. The medical team was beginning to have concerns that she may not ever wake. Cor made sure none of them said that inside of earshot of the boy. He and Nyx had visited a few more times over the past couple days, carefully feeling each other out. He liked the boy, he had a strong sense of loyalty to his sister and friends. His two other friends had demanded that the twins be released, thinking they were being held against their will. Both had tested some varying ability to use the king's magic, the girl more than the stout boy, and were recruited into the Glaive. Nyx had also been tested, and like his father, tested a strong ability to not only use it but had an undying endurance. He would be given an opportunity to join as well, but his concern was for his sister. The others were more happy with three meals a day and a warm dry place to sleep. Each also took a turn watching over the small girl in the bed, each saying a small prayer before leaving.

          Cor had convinced Titus to pull their father's records, needing as much information as he could find about the children. So little was known, and perhaps it might give him something to distract himself during his wait. There was only a brief summary of his family, wife and three children. Three. They had mentioned that their sister had died with their Aunt. As their father had passed before, the file wouldn’t have been updated.  Nyx, and Vyslyn, DOB April 11th. That was about all that was in there. There were service records, and a few photos of their father, most had Titus in them, arms around shoulders, looking like brothers. Why would Titus want to dump the children of a man that he had once been friends with? King Regis found him pondering that question.

          “I’m surprised that you have been this diligent in your vigil. I had thought a man like you couldn’t sit in one spot for more than a few minutes.”

           Cor startled from his thoughts, stood to bow, but was shooed back to his seat. “I feel responsible. This happened because of me. It's only right that I sit and wait for the outcome, to be here when she wakes or doesn’t make it.”

          “You need to stop doing that to yourself. Not every man that has died during your service is your fault. This was not your fault.” Regis countered.

          “What will happen to them, if she wakes? Will they be conscripted?” Cor questioned, refusing to accept the king’s words.

           “She will wake, and soon, and when she does she will be weak and tired. She will need someone to watch over her. They both will. Someone that will protect them, care for them. Someone that will take responsibility for them.”

          “You sound like you have someone in mind.”

          “I do indeed. You.” Regis smirked as Cor spun to look at him. “You have not left her side once. You have had men bring you fresh clothing and your reports here. Staff have brought you meals, You have even showered in the bathroom to this room. I have even watched as you slept here. Beyond her brother, who else has that level of devotion to her?”

         “Titus might.” He handed the king on of the pictures.

          Regis looked down at the photograph, he remembered it. Marcus and Titus had been thick as thieves once, if one caused trouble you knew the other wasn’t far behind. They had had a falling out at one time but had seemed to have mended their relationship by the time the photo was taken. He had a feeling he knew why, but it wasn’t for him to say. It was Titus’ story and not his to tell. “I doubt very much that Titus would enjoy a constant reminder of his past. The boy, Nyx, looks so much like his father. But the girl, she could almost be the spitting image of her mother.” Regis handed the photo back to Cor.

          “You knew their mother?” Cor asked, dropping the photo back into the file.

          “We met once, after they were married, a ceremony for The Glaive. She was pregnant at the time. Never saw Titus so drunk. He was never a drinker to start with, but he tried to make up for it that night. Clarus had to carry him out. But yes, I met her. Kind woman, so full of joy and life. Even Marcus spoke highly of her. It’s a pity really.” Regis seemed lost in thought.

          “They are due survivor benefits at least,” Cor stated, trying to return things back to a comfortable professional footing. He had an idea what Regis was implying, and it would make sense, sort of. “But why me?”

          “Why not you? You have always had a soft spot for children, and children in need. Everyone else has moved forward, married, had children, even Cid. So why not you?”

          “I’m unpersonable, a workaholic, never home, intimidating, cranky. I can’t cook, I have no one to take care of them, I have nowhere for them to live. I’m a soldier, not a wet nurse. Regis, for the love of the six, you can’t be serious. I’m the worst possible choice, those children would be better off being adopted. Children need guidance, love, an environment that will allow them to reach their full potential. They aren’t recruits that need to be supervised and reprimanded.”

          “Cor, I have known you most of your life. You are a good man, and you have a heart when you choose to show it. They aren’t toddlers, they are teenagers. And from the looks of it, they have had a really rough time. They need to know someone is there for them, someone that would not hurt them. The doctors said that they found evidence of, well I’m sure you can guess. Just the threat of putting them somewhere like that again is what caused this mess.” Regis looked over his friend. “She needs you Cor. The boy, well, he could probably use a little guidance as well, seeing he seems to have a reckless streak to rival yours at that age. You have a house, even if you refuse to live in it. I’m responsible for their circumstances, as well as putting you in this position. Not to mention that they are the last living heirs of a noble family. There will be plenty of money and things to help cover the costs of schooling, staff, tutors, furnishings.” Regis placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And you need this too. You need someone to come home to, besides a dead houseplant. You need to experience a life that was ripped from you.”

         Cor looked down and took the girls tiny hand in his own. She looked so small, much smaller than she should. He nodded his head, he knew there was no arguing with the king. He could come up with whatever excuse he wanted, but he knew that the twins would be his responsibility. He felt her tiny fingers twitch in his hand. He looked up and saw her eyes shift beneath her eyelids. It was more movement than he had seen in days.  Moments later Nyx came rushing in, panting and looking hopeful. “I felt, she’s back.” He said while catching his breath. They waited, Cor holding one hand, and Nyx the other. Neither spoke as they waited. Regis had left them to it, his work was never done, but he knew the two were in good hands.

          Long eyelashes fluttered, and slowly steely blue eyes opened. This was the first time Cor realized that her eyes were a greyer shade of blue than her brothers. She looked confused, brow furrowing, as she looked down at her hands. She looked to her brother and managed a smile. Nyx squeezed her hand and smiled back, silently thanking the gods.  She looked to Cor, and though she continued to smile, he could tell there was tension. “Shhh, you’re safe in the infirmary. There will be no more foster homes or orphanages. Would you like to try and sit up?”

         Vys tried to speak but found it hard. Her throat hurt and was dry. Cor helped her sit up while Nyx propped more pillows behind her.  A doctor came in, surprised to see her eyes open and sitting up. Both Cor and Nyx were shooed out of the room, as the doctor called for two more staff to help in evaluating her condition.  They shared a relieved smile, but it was Nyx’s turn to look confused. “What did you mean there will be no more foster homes?”

         Cor felt nervous, right now their relationship was on rocky ground, and he didn’t know how they would take the news. Nyx could reject him right now, and they would be back to square one. “You’ll be staying with me. At least until you decide what you would like to do.”

         Nyx mulled this over. He reached out to his sister, his mind finding hers. The connection felt different now. They had always had more than their share of “Twin sense” now,  now it felt like there was more. Vys gentle probed back, and he could feel her mood, she was tired and hungry. She was nervous and felt alienated and surrounded by strangers. He could catch glimpses of memories, ones that left his heart aching and a bitter taste in his mouth. He sent reassurances back, and the memories of his and Cor’s conversation to this point. She seemed to think it over and was pleased with the idea.

          The doctor came out and pulled Cor aside, explaining the situation as best he could, but he seemed on edge for some reason. He explained that there seemed to be no deficiencies from her coma, however, there seems to still be something not quite right. He requested them to be able to keep her at the minimum of 72 hours to make sure she was stable and they had more information on her recovery, and what could be the cause of the abnormalities they were seeing. Cor agreed and asked if they could go back in. The doctor assured them that yes, but not for too long, she needed to eat and rest.

         Cor went back in and she smiled at him. He sat down in the chair he had practically lived in for a week and took her small hand in his. Before anything, he needed to ask one simple question, “Can you tell me what happened?”


	3. Chapter 3

          Vys sighed, there was only so much she was allowed to tell anyone. The worried look on her brother’s face told her that she needed to say something. This was the first time she had blocked part of her mind off to her brother. He had yet to realize how much their connection had changed, well, more developed. She could do more than feel his emotions, she could read his thoughts. She could partition off parts of each of their minds to protect secrets she now held. It was a lot to take in all at once, the changes between them, the changes in her, the knowledge she held, so, much that she could not say, so much she wished she didn’t know. All at once she felt older than her 14 years, like everything that had passed in the past week had aged her.  
          There was a knock on the door, and the king entered. Seeing she had indeed awoken and was sitting up brought a smile to his face, a smile Vys shared. There were things she needed to tell him, that only he could hear. But she knew that she would have to tell Cor something. She had been aware of him the past few days. He never left her side, but for a few minutes here or there. He had held her hand, read reports to her, told her stories, anything to keep the silence at bay. His presence had been soothing, even if she had been unable to do anything. The man radiated a warmth that was mildly addicting. That was disconcerting, but she would have to ponder upon that later, as the king was now settled at the foot of her bed.  
          “How are you feeling dear child.” The king looked at her, all warmth kindness and concern. She reached out for his hand, and he took it. She was confused why she had done it until she could feel his emotions. He was an honest man, with no real malice to him. His touch assured her to trust him, that he would do all he could to protect those that he showed concern for.  
          “I have been better, your majesty. But I appear to be whole, if not a little more so.” That was odd. Her speech had changed. She looked to her brother, and he looked just as shocked as she felt. “Perhaps, more so than I had originally thought.”  
           “It’s alright my dear, I’m sure there will be more surprises to come, we will just have to face them as they come. Do you feel up to a little chat?” Vys nodded, not trusting herself to speak. “Good, Cor, Nyx, may we have the room please.”  
Nyx and Cor knew that they didn’t have much say in the matter, stood and left. Vys grabbed her brother’s hand, time for his first surprise she thought to herself. ‘I’ll be alright, Nyx, he means me no harm. Just stay close. Do you understand?’ All color drained from his face, but he nodded, kissed her cheek before he left the room, Cor following him into the hall.  
          Cor for his part was more than confused. The girl hadn’t said more than a word or two before Regis had come in, but he was beginning to see what the doctors were implying as abnormal. Her speech was aristocratic in tone and pace. Something had changed. And then the way she took the king’s hand, something had exchanged between them. The final straw was that look she gave her brother and the way he looked at her, the color draining from his cheeks almost in well-concealed terror. The more time passed, the more questions he had, and the fewer answers he was being given. He didn’t like it at all. Cor liked order, and things to be black and white, neat easy, right or wrong, but now he found himself in a fog of murky grey matter that left him more than a little frustrated. Again he wondered if he was the best choice for him to take care of the two.  
          Regis sat closer on the bed, and took Vys’ hand in his, he wanted to reassure her in any way he could that he meant no harm. Vys had a hard time looking at him, she knew things, painful secrets, things that would hurt a lot of people. “I’m sorry about your son. I’m sure he is a nice boy, and fate has not been so gracious.”  
          “I see that you had a conversation with the crystal.”  
          “You mean with Bahamut, yes. I know your son’s fate. It’s not fair to burden someone so young with that mess.”  
          The king smiled, “Do you speak of my son, or of yourself?”  
          “Both, I suppose. You know that he has been chosen?” Regis nodded. “And you know what will happen to him, what he must do?” Again Regis nodded. “The darkness has picked its champion, as have the Astrals. However the darkness has cheated, he has had centuries to plan and make alliances, your son has not. The Astrals have decided that they will send their blessings in another way. I am to make sure he makes it to where he is going, to see him to the end of it.” She looked up at him helplessly, “I don’t know what that means.” She shook her head, “I have seen it, all of it, in many different scenarios. How it all started, how it should end, how it could end, how it will end if we fail if I fail. I have seen the sun disappear and in that the daemons roaming freely, people dying.” Her head filled with all the images, she felt herself drowning in all of it as it washed over her. “It’s too much, and I am nothing.”  
          “You were chosen, same as he.” The king started, voice grave. “ You will have a path to walk before you, and a destiny you can not escape, no matter how much you may want it to. It’s not fair what is being asked of you, of either of you. But if Bahamut, himself, has felt it necessary to intervene, then we all must abide by it. I fear more surprises are on the horizon, and we will have to wait and see what they will be.” The king placed the fingers of his free hand under her chin, lifting her face, to meet her eyes. He put on his best fatherly smile he could muster. “But for now let us speak of other matters. Such as your immediate future.”  
The time dragged out in the hallway of the infirmary. Cor stood with his back to the door, refusing anyone entrance. He watched Nyx as he tried to appear calm, but the boy was still fidgeting. He had to fight back the smile, he could remember that age well, all the energy, the need to constantly be doing something, anything besides standing still. He looked worried, and then he would look at the door, nodding and then settle for a moment. Those moments became shorter and shorter until the door opened again, and Regis stood in the doorway, motioning them to join them in the room.  
          “It has come to my attention that we are in need of proper lodgings. I also know that the former Galahdian hall has been empty for far too long. It is, of course, your home, by blood, and I see no reason for it to remain empty any longer, do you Cor?”  
          Cor knew that it was a weighted question, the king had been doing his duty by the children, while he had sat and waited for an absolution. However, the Galahdian manor in the city was remarkably close, only minutes away from both the Citadel and Clarus’ home. It was well crafted, remarkably defensible, and a beautiful estate. It would need to be cleaned if the king had not already set about doing just that. It could use some updates as well, Marvus had been an intelligent man, but hated anything modern or to do with technology. He would have to update security measures, as he would be working from home as often as he could. Then there would be setting up the children, clothing and personal items. Not to mention the staff, and with it background checks, and references. Schooling and tutors. Then what to find for them to do to prevent them from having the opportunity to get into trouble….  
          “Cor?” Her small voice cut through his thoughts like a razor. Her hand on his no longer bandaged wrist projecting warmth and concern.  
          “Yes, your majesty, that should more than serve our purpose, once we make a few alterations.” There, he had accepted his fate. Vys’ smile was more contagious than a spring cold, and he found himself pleased with this new arrangement.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent planning and bonding. Cor began to feel more at ease with the situation. They were old enough to not need the constant care of nannies, and both seemed bright enough to know how to stay out of trouble.  
          The following days, while Vys waited out her 72 hours of observation, which she did not particularly enjoy, were spent organizing the new house. The king had loaned some staff to fill the gaps in the meantime. Clarus had also loaned Cor Jared’s expertise as well. Even still, it was going to take months to find the right people.  
          Once Vys was released they made the trip to their new home. The lawns and gardens were not yet complete but showed promise. There was still painting and furnishings to worry about, but Cor had hoped that the two would want to help with that, as this was their home, and him merely a functionary. They chose their rooms, and Vys chose Cor’s, the master suite just down from hers and the study. When he had asked, she had merely shrugged and said she felt better when he was close by. He thought he had imagined the slight blush on her cheeks, thinking it more from the excitement than any adoration she may have for him. Dinner that night was quite the affair, seeing that they still had no cook. However, Jared took things in hand and made arrangements for the Amicitia household to hold a small housewarming party, with enough food that Cor would not have to think about much more than warming something up for at least a week.  
          Cor still felt some apprehension when it came to the twins. They seemed to always be waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under them. He could understand this but wanted to find some way to reassure them that they were home, and safe, and no one would or could take this from them.


	4. Chapter 4

          It was shiny. All sharp lines and black metallic paint. It was cool and smooth under her fingertips. The leather was of high quality soft, and supple if well used. Never before had she been this close, allowed to be this close to a motorcycle. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she continued to run her fingertips over the contours of the bike, wondering how it would feel to ride it. Imagining the sense of freedom, she didn’t hear him come down the steps of the private garage behind her, until he spoke, startling her out of her revelry. “That won't fit easily into one of your pockets you know?”  
          Vys’ back snapped stock straight, and then her shoulders slumped and head bowed, she probably deserved that comment. “I wasn’t going to steal it.” Her voice quiet and more than a little sad. She had not seen the small smile that had twitched the corners of his mouth slightly into a smile.  
          Cor knew his mistake instantly, his face instantly furrowing into his normal grimace as he internally berated himself. Dammit, he was trying to get the two to trust him and he had only meant to tease the small child. But he had watched her jump and seen the instant submission, the posture change into someone that was used to being kicked. He didn’t know what the twins and that other boy had gone through, but he knew the signs of a rough childhood. He wanted to make this right. “Have you ever ridden one?” He asked trying to keep his voice gentle, and lighter, a new practice for him.  
          Vys tried to puzzle out the question. “No, sir. I’ve never been allowed within 20 feet of one before.” Honesty seemed to be the best route when dealing with the Marshal. He was a no-nonsense kind of man. He had been more than polite, given the circumstances of their stay, and she did not wait to do anything that would make him regret the king's decision, more than he already did.  
          Cor could tell something was on her mind. He could see the wheels turning in her mind. She had still not turned to face him. He disliked having conversations without eye contact, but he’d make the exception, for now. Nyx had started to warm to him, showing interest in his military training, and possibly starting training. Vys however, stayed quiet, only making eye contact with her brother, as they seem to have wordless conversations. He had heard stories of twins that could hear each other's thoughts but had never actually seen proof of it. But he could watch the imploring looks and the sad expressions, wishing that he could eavesdrop on the private exchange in hopes of getting a glimmer of something he could work with. “Would you like to?” The question had come out without any forethought. But the way she spun around and looked at him, with just the smallest glimmer of hope in her eyes he didn’t regret it.  
          “Are you serious?” Vys was careful not to look too enthused. It could just be a joke or a trick, waiting for him to snatch the words back, or laugh at her. But he didn’t, instead, he walked over to her and got on the bike, and patting the empty spot behind him. Vys just looked at him, blinking as she tried processing the gesture. He could watch the emotions play across her face, from joy to restraint, to curiosity back to confusion. “If you want to go for a ride, you have to hop on.” He had a hard time containing the smile and small chuckle as the girl let out a small whoop and was hopping on the back. “Here you have to put your feet on these pegs,” he said as he pulled down the passenger foot pegs. He started the bike and looked in the mirror to see her toothy smile, maybe there was hope for them after all. “Better hold on.” He watched as she started to look around for whatever it was she was supposed to hold onto and decided he could tease her a little bit, letting the bike to lurch forward a bit. The sound of her little squeak and her arms wrapping around him in a death grip were worth it. He chuckled as he looked back at her in the mirror. He saw her looking at him with an 'if looks could kill glare', at which he openly laughed.  
          The ride was amazing, she had never experienced anything like it. They made their way through the city and then out of town, The landscape switching from the busy urban area to open rolling plains just outside the wall. She loved the way the wind rushed past her like she was flying. Occasionally Cor would tap her leg and motion for her to look at something as they passed. The large reapertails fighting each other, and once a pack of sabertusks sunning themselves on some rocks. They made their way out to a small plateau and pulled up to a shop. A man that looked older than Cor came out wiping his hands off on a rag. Cor got off the bike and then helped her get down. Her legs were suddenly wobbly and she didn’t know why, but Cor seemed to expect it. The men greeted each other with a short hug and actual smiles. She eyed the two, trying to decide who the man was. He was older, but not enough to be Cor’s father. Just as she was to walk up to join them a small blonde child darted out of the garage and wrapped herself around the older man. She looked up past his shoulder at Cor, both shy and curious. She then made eye contact with Vys and she face broke out into a beautiful smile. She skipped past the men and started dragging Vys back to the shop, babbling in an upbeat cheerful twang about finally having another girl to talk to. Vys turned looking for help from Cor, but he merely nodded and shooed her off.  
          And so began the curious friendship with the girl named Cindy. She was bubbly by nature and seemed to talk endlessly without ever taking a breath. She was polite and generous, and despite the fact, she never stopped talking or asking questions. Not that she ever stopped talking long enough to get an answer. The man she learned to be her Grandfather, Sid seemed to indulge the 12-year-old, even giving her gil let the girls go and grab some food at the cafe. With the promise of something fried and a chocolate milkshake, and a nod from Cor that it was okay, the two girls were off.  
          Cor smiled at the two girls wander off, shaking his head at the blonde. She had come a long way since his last visit. She still seemed shy around him, but she had not stopped talking. Vys however rarely spoke. He should talk to Nyx and see if she had ever been a talker. He would have to buy the girl a gift, for if nothing else, she had managed to make Vys smile more in the last hour than he had seen in the last week.  
          “Little young for ya, don’t you think?” A gruff voice came up behind him. He didn’t know how, but Cid always managed to be able to sneak up behind him or startle him. All he could get out was a questioning sound and a confused look. “I'm just saying, she’s barely old enough not to be a child.”  
          “Haha, Sid. She’s my charge, her and her brother. Regis’ decision.”  
          Sid snorted. “What could two kids do to deserve that punishment?” Sid’s smirk was contagious.  
          “It was the only option we had. And Regis said it would be good for me, seeing all of you went and got married and had kids, it was about time I had some too.”  
          “Couldn’t find a woman to do it the old fashion way huh? Well, still, why would Reggie care that much.”  
          Cor snorted, but he knew Sid’s humor by now. He was trying to keep the tone of the conversation light, in case the two girls came wandering back in. “They are Marcus Ulric’s heirs.”  
          “Well, shit. They survived after all.” Cid looked up at Cor, to find the guilt written over his features. “Cor, that was not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for that ambush. And we didn’t have time to start looking for kids. It was a war.” Cid paused. “So the last surviving Ulric’s are in the care of the Immortal.” Cor flinched.” What’s Reggie planning to do with them?”  
          Cor hesitated. He didn’t know how much he should tell Cid. It’s not that he didn’t trust the man, quite the contrary. But it felt more like a violation of her privacy. He decided to skim over everything, barely mentioning the crystal, before shifting the conversation to Cindy. Cid knew what he was doing, but chose to let him.  
          They talked until they heard giggling from the front of the garage. Cindy came in carrying a tray of small baked goodies. She proudly showed them to Cid and Cor, “Look, Vys knows how to bake cookies. They are so good, try one.”  
          Vys blushed,”they are only chocolate chip,” came her soft reply. Cor took one of the round disks and inspected it. It looked like a cookie, evenly baked, not burnt. He took a bite, expecting too much sugar, but was pleasantly surprised. “I used to get in trouble and got sent to help in the kitchens. I am worthless with peeling potatoes or washing pots and pans, but I can bake some things well.” Seeing her slight blush and the small but proud smile on her face gave Cor an idea. So far they had been eating out most nights, or Cor had attempted to cook something. Granted, most things beyond a cup of noodles and grilled cheese were beyond his abilities. Usually, he ate at the Citadel, but now they have moved into house blocks away. He had been debating on hiring help, but maybe just maybe, he could find someone that would help the shy girl learn. It would be a good skill for her to have, teach her an important life skill, that would also give her a sense of pride and duty. He blinked. He couldn’t turn a 14-year-old girl into a servant, that wasn’t right, let alone a noble’s heir. But it might help her come out of her shell a little.  
          It was starting to get late, and they needed to head back before night fell. Cid walked them out. The sun was still shining but was dropping fast and with it the temperature. A breeze shifted the sand on the parking lot and he saw Vys shiver slightly. He knew it would be a cold ride back for her because he hadn’t had the foresight to have her grab a jacket. He also knew she was too afraid of him still to ask for anything. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her slim shoulders.  
Vys was startled by the sudden weight dropping on her shoulders. She looked down to see his jacket. Looking up at him he just shrugged, said he didn’t want her to get cold. She put her arms through the sleeves noticing how it was still warm from him wearing it and smelled of his cologne. She wrapped it tighter around her as she climbed on the bike. “But what about you?” Her voice barely a whisper.  
          Cor looked at the girl, trying not to laugh as she was drowning in his coat. It only emphasized how very small she was, and caused a very protective instinct to flood through his body. He wrapped her arms around him and said with a small smile. “I guess you will have to keep both of us warm then.”  
The ride back was just as beautiful as the previous, more so as the sun started to set and the sky was streaked with colors. She snuggled closer to Cor, pressing herself flush with his back in an attempt to share warmth. She appreciated the jacket more and more, the soft material felt nice against her skin, and was warm and smelt so nice. She would need to find a way to thank him for this trip. And the ride, and the jacket. She puzzled on that as her eyes grew heavy and with the knowledge that Cor would keep her safe, she fell asleep.  
          Cor quietly congratulated himself on a job well done. He knew he may have to smooth things over with her brother, but this trip had helped them start to build a foundation. Tomorrow, he would need to get everything sorted as far as schools and the house were concerned. He pulled into the garage and cut the engine. But Vys’ arms still held onto him tightly. He turned as much as he was able to find her sleeping against his back. As adorable as this was, he still needed to wake her to get her in the house. He patted her leg and quietly called her name until her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled dreamily at him and proceeded to snuggle into him again to drift off. Well, she apparently wasn’t afraid of him when she was asleep. Slowly he turned in her arms, and with a few slow and unsteady movements he managed to bundle her up in his arms. She weighed next to nothing, causing a frown to form on his face. He would need to make sure that she was eating enough. Carefully he lifted her up and himself off the bike. It had taken maneuvering, but he had managed that much. Carefully he brought her into the house. He couldn’t take his or her boots off without waking her or setting her down. So he continued upstairs and down the hall to what was becoming her room. It looked so barren, just a small bed, and a dresser, that was all but empty. Perhaps Clarus’ wife wouldn’t mind helping him out. He settled her on the bed when he heard movement behind him. A quick turn of his head showed a Nyx leaning in the door frame, keeping a watchful eye on him. The near threatening aura that radiated off the boy, spoke volumes as to how their childhood had been. “Can you help me? She passed out on the ride, and I don’t think sleeping in her boots would be very comfortable.  
          Nyx raised an eyebrow, but stood up straight and walked to the foot of the bed. He looked over his sister quickly to see if there was anything amiss. Other than she had a death grip on the jacket she wore, she looked content in her sleep. He helped remove her boots, as Cor pulled out a blanket. Cor looked at his jacket, with how tightly her thin fingers clutched it, he wasn’t getting it back that night. Sighing he draped the blanket over her form and tucked her in. He brushed a strand of hair from her face behind her ear, and without a thought kissed her temple and whispered a quick good night. He straightened and turned towards the door to find a shocked and confused Nyx standing in the way. He made a signal to stay quiet and to follow him downstairs. He figured he and the boy could have a quiet chat while sharing some of the cookies Vys had made. He knew he still had a long way to go to build their trust, but this seemed like an excellent first step in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

          Things settled into a comfortable routine. There was classes and then tutors to help the twins stay on par with their peers. It had taken some convincing to get Vys to wear the skirts for the school uniform. It had been a bad idea, apparently to have Clarus’ wife help with the clothing and decorating issue. Who knew one little girl could hate all things pink and pastel with so much loathing. Cor should have known by the way that she drooled over the motorcycle that she was going to be more of a tomboy. He had begged a favor from one of the women glaive members to help him out. Which had also been a bad idea. She must have gotten the impression that he wanted them to have a mother figure in their lives. It had taken weeks to dissuade that stupid notion. He would never understand why anyone would want him as a significant other. 

          Nyx had wanted to start training with his friend Libertus. As Libertus had been a year older than the twins he had managed to secure a place in the Glaive, though Cor had his doubts on it being a good idea. When Nyx went to his 2-hour training sessions, Vys became Cor’s shadow. She had asked to train as well, but Cor had decided that it wouldn’t be such a good idea. She was so small compared to the other recruits. Even her brother was a good 6 inches taller than she was. She looked delicate, and he could not stand the idea of her getting hurt because he had not had the foresight to protect her. He knew it would not be the last time they had this discussion. She had told him that the conversation was only being temporarily suspended, but she would get trained to fight. So instead she came with him so she couldn’t sneak off to watch her brother, or try to sneak her way into a training session. He trusted his people, but Vys had a way of wrapping people around her little finger, Cor included. Clarus disagreed with his notion of not training her. She had successfully held her own against Cor, she wasn’t as fragile as he thought. Besides the crystal had chosen her. She was going to need to know how to defend herself at some point. Clarus was also wrapped around her little finger. Regis blessedly was more immune to most of her charms. He said most because she could smile and offer him small cakes and such, and in return, Regis would tell her terribly embarrassing stories about him when he was her age. He hated having to be the only bad guy, but then he wasn’t. Titus agreed full heartedly that she should not be trained. His reasoning, however, ruffled more than Vys’ feathers. His concern lied in the fact that men would do stupid things to impress a girl, and the prettier the girl, the stupider a man would get. She would be a distraction, a liability instead of an asset. Thankfully, Vys’ glares could only singe and not cause people to burst into flame. Vys hated Titus more than she hated pink. Nyx, however, had taken greatly to the man, which started a rift between the twins. Fortunately for Cor, that meant she was extra pleasant to himself and helpful. 

          As the months passed he started to notice small changes in both of them. Vys seemed to be recovering from the lack of proper nutrition and had managed to start gaining some height and filling out a bit. No longer did she look like a scared little waif. He knew she would need something to better occupy her time, so he enrolled her in gymnastics and dance. Two perfectly acceptable things for a noblewoman to know. Nyx was also picking up more height and muscle. Making him look more like a man than the gangly youth he was. He had the telltale signs of being an attractive man in a few years, one that would only get better with age. Unfortunately, other people started to notice the same thing, and Nyx found himself never in short supply of company, both male, and female. This of course only help bolster the boy's ego. Something Vys took great joy in stomping back down to reasonable levels. Perhaps he should get after her a bit more than he did. He would scold her in front of Nyx to pacify the boy, but both Cor and Vys knew that there was no real bite in his words. Secretly he enjoyed watching her outmaneuver his would be suitors. 

          He had noticed some strange behaviors. For instance, the two would seem to have two conversations at once. The one vocal, and the one not. It was in the body language of the two. In another room, it would sound as if they were pleasantly speaking about school work and interests. However, if someone watched them and could not hear them it looked like a fight. He didn’t understand it, but it seemed a well-rehearsed act. Cor didn’t like it. 

          Sometimes he would catch them late at night curled up together in the same bed, not in anyway inappropriate, Nyx always looked to be protecting his smaller twin. Perhaps it was merely the fact that they were alone in the world. He also knew first hand that Vys was indeed a cuddler. She would at times come into the small study that he had claimed as his at home office and snuggle into his side on the couch as he read reports. He also noted that they were times when either Nyx was out or the two had had one of the aforementioned arguments. He didn’t let it bother him too much, she had at least warmed up to him enough to be a good substitute for her brother. 

          There were also times when he would catch them, when they thought no one was there, having a silent argument. Just facial expressions and hand gestures. Clarus told him that it was a twin thing, that he could just ask them. Clarus’ wife had been a twin and seemed to understand the situation better. He tried talking to his wife about it, but she only bestowed him with some secret, but sad knowing smile and told him when and if they were ready they would explain it. He hadn’t realized until Clarus cornered him that her twin had passed several years ago in childbirth. He opted to wait out his own mysterious twin terrors until they were ready. Cor was a patient man. 

          A month turned into a season, and before he knew it, he found himself surrounded by small carefully wrapped gifts and a mug of warm cider, deciding one if he should hide the small gifts or put them under the tree. Normally longest night he would volunteer for patrols so service personnel could spend time with their families. This year, however, people had volunteered to do him the same service, offering up small packages for the twins. Clarus and Regis had also had packages delivered, as well as a formal invitation to Breakfast at the Citadel and dinner with Clarus’ family. Cid had called and invited them to join himself and Cindy for the following day celebrations.

          It had dawned on him that he still hadn’t bought his own gifts. It’s not that he had intentionally forgotten, but that it was a new and odd thing for him. He should also have gifts for Noctis, now that he would be back from Tenebrae. He knew Regis was burying his grief for his wife but didn’t know how to reach out to him. Perhaps with the prince back and well on the mend, he would start to be more like himself. He could put up a good front, but Cor knew him well enough to see the act. There seemed to be a great deal of acting around him as of late. 

          He had dragged Clarus along to do shopping, the other man laughing at his expense, but helpful. Nyx had been excelling in training, so Cor had decided on a set of dueling daggers. Clarus told him this wasn’t a time for practical gifts, but Cor remembered that age, young reckless, with something to prove. He hoped that the gift would help solidify in Nyx’s eyes that he was an ally and not another adversary. The world was too big of a place to not have a friend or two. 

          He continued to delay and bought a tinker set for Cindy, and a small tool belt. Noctis, was an easy choice, find the most violent over the top video game that he could manage to sneak past Regis. Iris was too little yet to be much work, small soft dollies, and soft little dresses. Gladio wasn’t as difficult either, the boy had a thing for old books, the more flowery the speech the better. Clarus merely rolled his eyes. Vys, now she was the issue. Clarus insisted he let her train. That he was just being stubborn. He also had a knowing look but refused to answer as to why. She had decided that she didn’t care for dance, instead taking up some of the same books that Gladio had given her as a distraction. He didn’t know if he should watch those two more closely. Gladio had borrowed her a rather sizable stack of books, all romantic poetry, and fairy tales where the noble knight rescued the princess. Vys had assured Cor, that he was just reading into it wrong, that she was no longer a princess in need of saving, her knight had already done that. He couldn’t help the warm smug pride that had filled his chest at that moment. 

          But as her knight, he seemed to be failing at finding the right gift for her. She didn’t do soft things well. She hated anything “girly” and even things like jewelry seemed to not be a good choice. Again, Clarus pressed the issue of her training, that she had been chosen by the crystal, that it had marked her as it’s own. He couldn’t hold off much more before she would seek out instruction on her own. Cor knew he was right, but was not ready to admit it quite yet. And that’s when he saw it. He knew it would just about as close to perfect he could get. Clarus followed him into the store, looking confused as Cor quickly pulled a clerk aside and started speaking in hushed whispers. He handed over money and left with a smirk on his face, Clarus still confused as to why they had gone into a uniform supply. 

          With Cor still looking at all the small packages, he failed to notice the small footfalls coming down the stairs until he heard a small “oh” of surprise. Vys stood there, with her own small collections of gifts to put under the tree. She must have spent every cent of the money he gave her as an allowance to buy gifts. She continued to stare at them all in wonder. He tugged the sleeve of the “sleep shirt” she wore, taking note that she had indeed stolen another of his shirts. It had started as a game, and then a habit. He could see the edge of the shorts she wore under it, they weren’t as long on her as they had been a few months ago. Vys was growing faster than he had thought and suddenly worried that his gift wouldn’t work. He looked over the small bundles in her arms, seeing that she was much better at wrapping than he was. Hers all embellished with ribbons and ornaments. “Are any of those for me?” He tried to bat his eyelashes at her.

          The answering snort and eye roll meant she was back with him. She settled down on the floor beside him and set the packages down. “Yes, of course. This one”, she held up a rectangular box. He hadn’t realized how many little things she had tucked away. She carefully arranged them, telling him all the small things she had gotten people. There were things for everyone, including his friends that she had included in their family. It seemed only fair seeing they had included them in theirs as well. She had even remembered something for Noctis, which surprised him, seeing they had not met yet. But one gift stood out, a box the size of a shoe box that she kept separate from the others. She noticed him looking at it, and she ducked her head down. “Captain Dragonbreath said that we weren’t your only two strays, that there was also a little boy,” She looked up sheepishly at him from beneath long eyelashes, with such a look of innocence that he forgot to correct her on her chosen nickname for Titus. “I thought maybe, we could drop this off for him, if you knew where he was, that is.” 

          Cor did, in fact, know where the boy was and had kept tabs on him over the years, in fact, had a small thing for him as well. However, in that moment Vys looked both worried and ashamed, and he didn’t understand why. “I do know where Prompto lives, I had something to bring over as well. But why do you look so upset?”

          Vys seemed to think over her answer very carefully, a habit she still hadn’t broken, as if she said something wrong, he would get angry. He hoped one day she would be able to speak freely with him without feeling the need to chose her words so carefully. “I didn’t know if it was okay, I didn’t want to upset you.” 

          Cor carefully pulled her against his side and attempted what he hoped was a proud smile. “You bought a gift for a child you don’t even know, how could I be anything less than proud of you?” He nuzzled his cheek against hers, causing a fit of giggles due to his stubble. Her eyes bright as she started to snuggle into him, for once not as a surrogate twin, before making a small surprised sound and jumping up to dash back up the stairs. Perhaps he was wrong. 

          A few minutes later she came down with another armload of presents. “These are from Nyx, he’s not very good at this thing.” She responded to his questioning look. Cor grabbed her and pulled her down into a hug. He had not taken into account that they were not used to gifts and such during holidays. He struggled to keep his emotions under control as he held the girl in his lap. She was a pure soul, and he vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep her that way. 

They shuffled all the presents under the tree, him giving her teasing comments that there seemed to be two presents for Titus with her delicate script on them. She had brushed it aside with a comment about Titus was so rude, no one else could afford to be. However, the small blush that painted her cheeks made him wonder if it was from his teasing or the fact that she had gotten caught. He didn’t want to think about her, perhaps having a crush on the Glaive captain. 

          Once everything was settled they both mounted the stairs smiling and whispering conspiratorially. They had hidden all of Nyx’ gifts. Cor walked her to her door and whispered good night, but Vys tugged his sleeve. He looked down at her as she had the same sheepish look she had previously that night. “Cor, I know I’m a bit too old, but would you tuck me in?”

          Cor tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “of course.”

          Vys took his hand and led him into her room. It was much different than it had been months ago, looking more and more like a teenage boy’s room than a girl’s. He pulled back the dark blue comforter as she laid down, and he tucked her in up to her chin. Without a thought, he once again kissed her temple and whispered good night. As he moved to stand she grasped the collar of his jacket and pulled him back down. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and whispered: “Good night my sweet knight.” Cor walked back into the hallway, still playing her words in his mind. Her sweet knight, and with it the best gift she could have ever given him, her trust and love. He would do all he could to deserve it.


	6. Chapter 6

          It was decided that they would start at the Citadel, then Clarus, and then home to their more quiet evening. Then to Hammerhead in the morning.  Vys seemed nervous about meeting Noctis for the first time, which seemed funny to Cor. She had the king wrapped around her little finger, but a young grieving prince, that was something to panic over. Nyx couldn’t have cared less, there would be food. Most of what that kid thought about was training and food. 

          They managed to be a few minutes early, a feat almost unheard of by anyone with kids. Strangely it was Vys that was dragging her heels when she was normally the one prodding both of them forward.  She stood behind Cor twisting the decorative ribbons on one of the gifts around her fingers. Regis greeted them warmly,  and Vys looked to visibly relax in his presence, until she heard a voice that always instantly set her teeth on edge. Cor watched her eyes narrow for a second, but she seemed to stop herself. 

          Vys would not let Titus bother her, and not on such an important day. She was meeting the boy she would be risking her life for, had sworn herself to, to a god no less. She would not let Titus ruin this. Besides, she had a plan, a plan that would involve wrapping Titus as snuggly around her finger as all the rest. Then Cor would have to train her, he’d have no one less to side with him.  She didn’t get a chance to say anything to anyone before she found herself being unceremoniously flipped over a shoulder and carried into the next room. Her indignant squawk earning her a chuckle from Clarus. He set her down next to the prince, her glaring daggers at the much older man. This, in turn, earned her a hair ruffling and more damage done to her delicate teenage pride. 

          I quiet male voice behind her caught her attention. She turned facing the shorter boy, her gaze locked on sad blue eyes. Her heart melted. This was his first holiday without his mother, and the poor thing had watched the whole thing, had nearly died himself. She couldn’t help herself and instantly drew him to her in a tight hug. “I miss mine too.” She whispered in his ear, and with that Noctis returned her hug, instantly finding solace in his new friend. There wasn’t even a question, they would be inseparable. 

          Cor looked at Nyx, “how does she do that?” The boy looked over at his sister and the younger boy and shrugged, before continuing his raid on the snack table. Regis looked thrilled, as he would. He took special pains to make sure that Noctis was happy. Cor had seen him on his arrival, and he agreed that the boy needed more people that cared for him in his life. Vys would be good for him.  They moved from food to gifts, and Noctis had not left Vys’ side. He brought out a small little box from beneath the tree and handed it to her.  Vys took the box and opened it to find a beautiful silver pendant. “It’s my family crest on one side and yours on the other, showing how we are inseparable, like two sides of the same coin. And the dragon represents your marking by the crystal.” Noct’s quiet voice explained, and he even had a blush across his face. “I had help from a friend while we were in Tenebrae.”

          “It’s absolutely perfect, thank you,” Vys reassured him with a smile. In truth, she had never seen anything more beautiful, and it was hers. Suddenly she felt unsure of her gift for him as she handed it to him. 

          Noctis tore the paper off and looked carefully at the well-made case. He opened it and beamed up at her. “My father loved fishing, he said it was a marvelous way to think things through, and a productive way to waste time. I thought that as a prince, you might enjoy something quiet and relaxing.”

          Cor hadn’t even thought of it. Noctis loved fishing, as Vys could tell by the way he was squeezing the air out of her lungs in that hug. She had figured it out on her own, and for her own reasons. 

          Nyx handed the prince his gift and Noct again was overjoyed by the shiny game case. Perhaps she knew Noctis better than he thought. 

          Next Vys handed Regis a carefully wrapped package and told him to be careful not to break the glass. Once unwrapped, Cor was surprised to find a hand drawn picture. Carefully drawn was Clarus, Cor, Cid, and Regis, 30 years ago, smiling around a car. He had seen the picture before, but as a photograph, but he couldn’t place where. “This is beautiful my dear, wherever did you find the photo?” 

          “Cid has it in the office of his garage, and he let me sketch it the last time I was there. I’m sorry if there are inaccuracies, I only got to sketch it out before we left and pictures of the four of you at that age are hard to come by.”

          Cor looked at the picture and at Vys, “you drew this?”

          Vys looked concerned, “yes? I’m sorry if it’s not right. I have something else if you prefer.”

          Regis scooped her up in a hug. “I didn’t know that this picture even existed anymore, and you captured it perfectly. Thank you. Perhaps Cor should look into some of the professional art classes for you this year.” Cor would definitely be looking into it, she had a talent. 

         The last couple gifts in the box they had brought were for Titus, and Nyx jumped at the chance to be first. He handed the gift, the only gift that he had picked out and had his name on them, and handed it to Titus. Titus ruffled his hair and took the gift. It was a pair of antique throwing daggers complete with carved handles. It was an impressive gift, and both Cor and Titus looked at each other. Vys rolled her eyes at her brother, and he stuck out his tongue at her. 

          Vys stood and carefully picked up the box she had for Titus, and set it on his lap. He opened it to find a box filled with little treats. Not any little treats, ones from his home. Her voice was soft, and Cor knew it was because Titus scared her, “they were some of mama’s favorites. There are rose water hard candies, and those are the berry-filled truffles. These are…” 

          “Cardamom creme tarts. Yes, I remember them very well, your mother used to make them for me on my birthday.” His voice softer than Cor or Regis had ever heard him. Titus swallowed hard. Some of these he hadn’t had in 15 years. He knew of no bakery in the area that could make them. He even said so. 

          “I-I made them. I promise they are okay, I even fed them to Nyx and Gladio to make sure they tasted right.” She looked up at him, “I know we haven’t always gotten along in the past, but I was hoping maybe we could start over.”

          Titus looked at her like he was seeing both her and her mother at the same time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up and excused himself before leaving the room. A moment later they heard the main door to the private residence open and close. She had failed. 

          Noctis took her hand and looked up at her big blue eyes shining. “I love sweets, you can make them for me anytime, I won’t mind.” Vys smiled back at the boy, he was so sweet, she silently promised to start sneaking him small treats whenever she could. 

          Cor and Regis shared a look, they knew why Titus had left, but it wasn’t something either could explain to the 14-year-old girl that looked like someone had just kicked her puppy. There were heavy footfalls and the sound of a door opening.  Titus strolled in and pulled Vys away from the group. He knelt down and took her wrist and told her to close her eyes. She heard a sound like something small and delicate clicking against each other she felt something wrap her wrist and when he told her to open her eyes she stared down at the delicate looking bracelet. 

          “Your mother and I grew up in a little village by the ocean, and your mother was obsessed with collecting these little shells and bits of sea glass. We would spend hours looking for them as children, and she would make them into jewelry and wear them all the time. I had meant to give this to her a long time ago, but something had come up.” Titus paused and collected himself. “I think it is only right that her daughter have it, if only to remember her by.”

          Vys looked at the small trinkets, she remembered them being in their home. She could hear her mother's voice as she explained that they were from her home. Her eyes welled up with tears, she could see her mother's kind soft face, hear her voice, smell her perfume like she was in the room. How long had it been since she had been able to conjure up her mother’s image? She looked up at Titus, but his eyes had not left the little bracelet fastened around her petite little wrist. She took his face in her hands and lifted it to meet his eyes. She laid a small kiss on his forehead before wrapping her arms around his neck in an unexpected hug. She whispered her thanks into his ear as a tear ran down her cheek. 

          Slowly Titus responded, at first he made to break her hold and run as the contact was too much for him to handle. Instead, he found himself returning the hug. It was foolish to punish her for something that had nothing to do with her, or the emotions her resemblance to her mother stirred up. He owned it to their mother to protect her children, and to watch them grow in her stead. 

          Vys broke the hug and smiled at him. “Peace?”

          Titus kissed the top of her head before ruffling her hair, Vys indignant squawk causing him to smile. “Peace.”

          Regis looked leaned closer to Cor, “Beware, my old friend, I think someone has decided to steal her affections away from you.”

          Cor shook his head. “How in the Six does she do it? She can wrap anyone around her little finger in a snap.And now I’m back to being the bad guy.”

          Regis chuckled, “Welcome to parenting.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I would like to just state that there is a fair bit of angst in the next couple chapters, but there will be some levity as well.

          The Amicitia household was always lively, but the holidays were more of a merry chaos. Clarus looked proudly at his family even as Nyx and Gladio started roughhousing. They were sent outside to burn off whatever sugar they had both eaten. Vys, however, got roped into helping, and she set about setting the table with a three-year-old on her hip. Iris seemed to take great interest in the end of Vys’ braid and was determined to nibble on the end. Vys would only sigh, like an indulgent older sister and coo at the toddler as she removed her hair from the tiny fist before continuing to set the table. 

          Cor remembered that they had had a baby sister who would only be a few years older than Iris at this point. Perhaps this was just an old routine playing out. Clarus’ wife came and took the child after Vys had finished and told her to go check on the boys and tell them to come in for dinner. 

          Vys came outside to find the two with wooden swords hacking and slashing at each other. She sighed,  _ ‘boys’ _ . She watched as Gladio managed to disarm her brother and hold him at wooden blade point. “Nyx, haven’t you learned yet that a sword only is useful when it’s in your hand?” Gladio snorted. 

          Nyx pouted, “I thought you were supposed to be on my side.”

          “Brother of mine, you understand Gladdy had been training since he was Iris’ age to handle a sword. He spends at least 5 hours a week training with Cor and another two hours a day with other instructors. It would be foolish of me to be on your side right now.”  Gladio laughed. 

          “You should listen to your sister, she’s smarter than you.” Gladio snorted.

          “Why do you sound so surprised?” Vys asked hands on hips. Nyx knew that stance, he hoped Gladio didn’t, he wanted to see how he liked being on the wrong end of her temper.

          “Well, it’s not like you would know what real fighting looks like. I’m surprised you understand how much work I have put into this. For a girl that is.”

          “I’ll start training soon too, just watch.”

          “As a healer or support, girls can’t fight. You’re all afraid of getting dirty.”

          “Says who.”

          “Says me.”  At that moment Vys’ blood was boiling. Her brother was smart enough to get out of the way, he knew that look. The look that she wanted nothing more than to punch Gladio square in the nose. That was precisely what she wanted to do, she could see it in her mind, and then things shifted. She stood over Gladio as he sat on the ground, holding his nose, blood trickling from beneath his hand in a steady flow. She had been 15 feet away from him, how had she…? Her fist ached, as if she had flown at him, but didn’t remember it.  Everyone had stopped what they were doing, everyone silent.  “Gladio?” She managed to choke out as she dropped to her knees before the boy. He flinched away from her. “Gladio, I don’t know, I’m sorry, let me..” With that, she touched his face and a warmth extended from her and to him, a blue fuzzy light filling the area between them. He moved his hand away and his nose was repaired. 

          The boy looked dazed, but fine otherwise. Suddenly everything broke into Chaos and she was heaved into the air and carried out by Cor looking more than a little pissed. Clarus followed behind. She was afraid for the first time in months. She didn’t know what she did but she swore she would never do it again.  

          Cor had no patience for a vehicle, they were only a few blocks from the citadel. It would give him time to figure out what to do, what to say. Vys had just performed magic twice in the span of less than a minute. Had Regis lost his mind? Clarus was wisely silent, perhaps thinking the same thing he was. Vys hadn’t moved from over his shoulder, she wasn’t fighting him. He could feel her thin body trembling, but he couldn’t address that, he didn’t want to take his anger out on her, she wasn’t properly trained, and had looked as surprised as everyone else. Warping was an advanced skill, it took months to learn how to do it correctly and not get sick. Had someone been training her? His mind turned first to Nyx but he hadn’t learned such skills nor would he until just before he became a Glaive, and received the king’s blessing.  Titus wouldn’t dare, unless that was what the gifts had been about, a stealthy attempt to thank him for going behind Cor’s back. But Regis would have given her the ability in the first place. They had made it to the stairs of the Citadel and he still hadn’t figured out what to say.

          Vys for her part tried to remain as still and motionless as possible, minus the trembling that she couldn’t control or the silent tears. He would get rid of her for sure now, or she would be imprisoned for attacking a noble with magic. She accepted her fate, there was no fighting it. She only hoped that they wouldn’t take it out on her brother too.

          Cor slammed the door of Regis’ personal residence open and marched in, Clarus still on his heels. He dropped Vys on a couch as he approached Regis. “What the hell were you thinking?”

          Regis looked a combination of confused and irritated. Both Titus and Clarus moved between Cor and Regis. “Excuse me?”

          “You gave a child magic, are you absolutely insane? She could have hurt someone, she did hurt someone. She has been running around freely for how long? Who trained her? Or did you just let a ticking time bomb run around your son, Clarus’ children, the school?” 

          Titus stepped back. Vys had attacked someone with magic. He looked over prepared to deal with her in a moments notice if she moved to attack the king, but stopped. Vys had curled up, knees tucked to her shoulders, tears pouring from her eyes, rocking slowly. Noctis had sat down beside her and she flinched away. He saw, rather than heard her say something, and watched as the prince looked sad, but moved away.  This was the same girl that hours before had kindly thought of him and bought him a small gift, one he had taken as a peace offering as if she had ever done anything wrong. Right now she was a scared little girl that looked like her world was ending, and simply accepting it because to fight would only make it worse.  “Cor.” He tried to get the man’s attention as him and Regis started yelling, but he was ignored. “Cor.” He tried again. “Cor, for the love of the six, dammit Cor.” Both Cor and Regis stopped in their argument to look at him. Titus pointed at Vys, I think you should take this into another room, she doesn’t need to hear you two. Cor glared daggers at the man until he looked at Vys. _ ‘Well, Shit.’ _

          Clarus moved to the poor momentarily forgotten child, and he watched her visibly trying not to flinch. It was easy to forget how much trauma she had already lived through, but it was clear in that moment. He knelt down beside her and handed her his kerchief. She flinched and pulled herself into a tighter knot.

          Cor stood there in horror, what had he done. All the hard work over the past several months went in a flash of white-hot temper. He knew he wasn’t the best choice for the two, and this more than proved it. “Vys, sweetheart?” Vys only whimpered and shook harder, body racked in sobs as she locked her jaw to prevent any noise. He took a step towards her and watched as she disintegrated further into despair. 

          Regis sighed, he could guess what had happened and came to sit by the girl, looping his arm over her shoulders and tugging her up against his side. “Remember our little chat after you woke up in the infirmary, and I told you that there would be surprises coming in the future?” Vys nodded, refusing to unlock her jaw. “I think my dear, you may have just stumbled into one of those little surprises. 

          Clarus started snickering and then laughing. “You have a hell of a punch too kid, knocked Gladdy on his ass.” He looked up at Titus “I suggest you play nice, I’ve seen her shoot looks at you that would freeze you solid or scorch you to ash in seconds.”  

          “Regis, your majesty, may I have a word with you in private?” Cor looked sheepish, how could he think that Regis would do something so stupid? No instead a god had done something so stupid. They walked back out to the hall. “I don’t think I can do this. I don’t know how to do this”

          “What are you talking about?” Regis looked confused.

          “I just verbally attacked you and traumatized her. She’ll never trust me again. You have to find somewhere else, anywhere else. Someone that can teach her, knows how to handle this.”

          “Because there are so many with her abilities? Do you think there is a school for that?” Regis huffed.

          “Than she should be housed with the glaive, senior officers people that can help her. People she will learn to trust.”

 

          They continued in the hallway, Clarus standing watch so that Vys didn’t overhear the conversation. She didn’t need to. She already knew. She stood and waited, wondering if she would get a chance to say goodbye to her brother. Probably not, she was too dangerous to be around people. 

          Titus sat down where the king had been and tugged on her wrist to join him. Shaking her head, “I can’t I have to be ready to leave when Cor says. If I’m good he might let me write my goodbyes to my brother before I leave.”

          “Why do you need to say goodbye? Vys, talk to me please” Tutus was not used to addressing anyone in the quiet tone he was using, he hadn’t for nearly 15 years. 

          “He’s asking the king to get rid of me, I’m dangerous. A ticking time bomb. You were right, I shouldn’t have been trusted. I was dangerous.” Her voice was as tense as a weighted thread and just as delicate. Cor had come back down the hall to catch her response. He flinched as he heard her repeat back his words. Regis had talked him into trying again, that he agreed she’d need training, but she would also need the support of her family. Now, he wasn’t sure if he deserved that notation. He was supposed to be her knight, and he had broken her heart. 

          “Vys.” Cor’s voice a smooth and calm timbe that normally she responded well to. She bolted stock straight, but for her head that she kept down. “Vys please look at me.” It took her a moment to comply with his request, and once she did his heart lurched wishing she hadn’t. He had to fight the frog in his throat, “let’s go home.”  She didn’t respond as he expected. He knew she probably wouldn’t jump in joy all smiles, but he expected confusion. She only nodded once, bowed politely to the king, thanking him for his hospitality, and then bowed even lower as she apologized to Clarus for her behavior in his home. She then moved to follow behind Cor as he would lead the way, her eyes never leaving the floor.  Cor asked Clarus if he could send for Nyx when he got home, preferably before he ate the family out of house and home. Clarus said he would bring him home personally, and bring Gladio to apologize for his part in the evening's little drama. 

          The walk home reminded Cor of walking a prisoner to the gallows. He had to fix this, but he was at a loss for what to do. He was mildly bothered by the fact that she had received and accepted comfort from Titus when he was churning through ideas on how to fix the situation he found himself in.  The entered the silent house, they had sent the limited staff home to allow them time with their families. Vys took off her shoes and placed them neatly by the door and then waited for further instructions. This was her house, did she not understand this? In legality, he had nothing that tied her to him, she could just kick him out. There would be consequences to be sure, but she could. No, instead she stood, waiting. But for what he wasn’t sure. I sick turning of his stomach reminded him of her past and he felt his guilt double. He reached out for her and watched as she prepared for some blow that he would never think to land. Instead, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head, whispering apologies. Her arms never came up to wrap around him. She was silent and more than withdrawn. He thought maybe what she needed was some time to collect herself, so he suggested it. She nodded once and went up to her room. 

          Nyx was home soon after and at once running up to his sister’s room. Cor could hear him enter the room and the door close behind him. Cor turned to Clarus, Gladio in tow. “I should apologize, I ruined what should have been a pleasant family gathering.”

          Clarus chuckled, “you mean one filled with burnt roast and lumpy mashed potatoes and undercooked bread. You do know that my wife cooks holiday dinners, right?”

          Gladio seemed interested in what was going on upstairs. Honestly, he was still a bit awed from earlier. Vys was tiny but she had knocked his ass in the dirt and then healed him afterward. He had received worse during training and didn’t get the luxury of healing magic after the fact. She had surprised and humbled him. He felt bad that it had cost her the enjoyment of her first real longest night celebration in a long time. They had opened gifts after they had left as a way to try and calm a nervous Nyx. He loved the collection of short stories she had given him, and a journal for him as well. He knew she had also picked out his gift from Nyx as well, he couldn’t see the older boy buying an original set of a vintage comic book, one that he had expressed interest in only to Vys. 

          Nyx found his sister in her room, a suitcase packed with clothing and a few trinkets that were hers. She had put the necklace that Noctis had given her back into its box, and had just finished writing something, before folding it up and placing it back in the box as well. The other gifts were still in the car at Gladio’s. But it looked as if she had written a note to each person. Perhaps thank you notes, but that didn’t explain for the sad look on her face. She turned to face him, her face mostly devoid of emotion, except for the utter sorrow he saw in the depths of her eyes. She hugged him and told him how she was happy that she would get to say goodbye properly before she left. It hit Nyx like a blow to the gut, his sister was leaving, but where? He kissed the top of her head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Something wasn’t right. Vys hadn’t done anything wrong, he had felt her shock and then instant remorse over Gladio. She hadn’t meant to harm him and had fixed it. Gladio wasn’t even upset, in fact, Nyx was willing to bet he had suddenly developed a small crush on his sister. He went downstairs to find Cor, he would know what was going on. 

          Cor heard the footfalls on the stairs and noticed that it was only one of them. Nyx rounded the corner into the front sitting room where Cor and Clarus sat. Gladio seemed to have disappeared for the moment. He was waiting for the surprise attack from Nyx. Surely she had told him that he was an evil bastard. Nyx looked concerned and confused. 

         “Why did my sister just say goodbye to me? Where is she going?”

          Cor looked startled. Was she running off? He moved to stand, to move past the boy and snatch the girl away before she could flee. No, she would have told Nyx that, and Nyx would run with her. The look on his face spoke of confusion, not anger. He thought back carefully, replaying every word said. Did she overhear him say that he wanted her somewhere else? He remembered her words, that she had to wait for him because he was getting rid of her. He had told her to go collect herself, had she taken that to mean to pack up? Damn it, he just kept digging himself deeper and deeper, he needed to talk to her, it was the only thing he hadn’t done the entire time. He had apologized, but looking back it could have been taken as he was sorry to have to abandon her.  He looked at Clarus, he seemed to be going down the same road as Cor. He offered to bring Gladio by a different day and would bring by his car in the morning. Clarus gripped both of his shoulders and looked him in the eye, a show of support. Cor looked at all the gifts still under the tree, up front was her small gift to him, her neat script of his name. He looked at Nyx, still confused. He told the boy to head up to bed, that they would finish celebrating in the morning. They went up the stairs together, and at the landing, Cor took hold of  Nyx’s shoulder “You do know this is your home, your family home, no one can make you leave. It is yours and your sisters by birth and blood.” Nyx nodded and hugged Cor, a first for the two. Why couldn’t he have a good relationship with both of them at the same time?

          Cor paused at her door, before knocking. He still had not decided on what to say. That had already landed him in this mess as it was, he needed to be careful. There was no answer and he grew nervous, he opened the door half sure that he would find her gone. Instead what he found broke his heart all over again. She sat, hair pulled back into a braid, her warmest clothing on. Beside her sat a suitcase he had given her in case they had to travel. Her room was barren as if she had removed any trace of herself from it. In three boxes sat all of her belongings, organized. One had all of Gladio's books in it, Marked to Gladdy, with a note attached. Another said, Charity. On her desk sat the necklace from Noct with a note, as well as notes from everyone else, including himself. Her bed was stripped, the bedding more than likely in the bathroom hamper, except for the pillows and comforter that sat folded and piled neatly at the head of the bed. His eyes swept the room, committing every detail to memory, so he could punish himself for it over and over again. “Vys, can we talk?” He didn’t recognize his own voice.

          Vys looked at him confused. Why was he dragging this out? “Of course.”

          Cor took one of her small hand in his and kissed the back of it. Why don’t you put on some pajamas and meet me in the hallway, okay? Why did he want her to do that? But she nodded. She opened up the suitcase and guiltily unpacked the one shirt of Cor’s she had snuck into it. Perhaps that's why, so he could make sure she didn’t steal it.  She changed quickly and met Cor in the hallway as he asked, but he wasn’t there. She waited and nearly jumped when he came out of his bedroom door in sweatpants and a t-shirt, motioning for her to come with him. She followed and took his hand, swallowing the lump in her throat as he lead her into his room. She squeezed his hand feeling for any hint of what he had planned, but found only care, and guilt. He tucked her into his bed, and then laid on top of the bedding beside her, pulling her close. “I’m sorry for what I said today. I was afraid and upset, and worried. Do you know how dangerous what you did today was?” She shook her head no. “If you don’t know what you are doing you can stop your heart, or be impaled, or fall to your death. Magic is dangerous, and to not know you have it even more so. You could very well have electrocuted him, or frozen him, or a fireball, you could have killed him or anyone else in the room, and you wouldn’t have understood how you had done it in the first place.”  Cor could feel her tears on his shirt where she had buried her face into his chest. He didn’t seem to be helping. 

          “What I said, was said out of emotion. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I would never dream of hurting you, but that does not excuse it, I am so sorry. And I’m not getting rid of you. This is your home. Again I was afraid. I don’t know how to raise kids, only train soldiers. I don’t know how to talk to women, let alone sweet little princesses.” He could hear the small sniffle. “I don’t want to hurt you. Ever. And now that I have, I’m afraid I could do it again, never meaning to. I am afraid you will never forgive me because I will never forgive myself. But most of all I’m terrified that I have lost all of your love, and that you will always look at me with anger and hate, knowing that that is what I deserve. I’m so sorry, Vys. I have failed you. His breathing grew ragged, and for the first time in close to 20 years, Cor found himself in tears. 

          Vys looked up at him as his words started to sink in. His voice had sounded strange. She saw the tears. She brought one hand up to his face, and let her mind brush against his. He meant every word, and the guilt he carried was unbearable. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, pushing all her love into that one silent gesture. Cor choked as he felt her magic wash over him in waves. She was forgiving him, even when he didn’t deserve it. How long had she been doing this? She seemed to have some control over some aspects of it. He pondered this as she drifted off, still feeling the small waves of calm and love wash over him. He felt himself drifting off, too relaxed to fight it much longer. He curled up around the small girl and held her tight to his chest. 

          That was how Nyx found them in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

          Cor was mildly concerned when he woke the next morning. He had slept peacefully without the haunting nightmares of his past. He woke warm and rested, Vys still wrapped in his arms. He could smell coffee brewing downstairs and as he looked at the open door of his room he found Nyx standing there looking vexed and confused. He could understand the boy’s expression, yesterday had been a whirlwind of emotion and stress. Vys still had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn’t rested in days. He struggled to get out of her grip, and once free she latched herself to his pillow pulling it tightly to her chest, and burying her face in as well. He couldn’t help smiling at how cute she was. He got up and dragged Nyx with him, letting the poor girl sleep as much as possible. They were supposed to be on their way to Hammerhead, but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be a good idea. He looked over at the tree and saw the gifts they had not opened, and with them the gifts for Prompto. Perhaps that would cheer her up. But he would have to do something to make it up to her. He knew he shouldn’t feel as guilty as he did, but she deserved to know that he was sorry and would try harder. 

          Nyx had been strangely silent through this morning. Nyx usually followed Vys’ lead on most things, but in the rare instance that she wasn’t around he was usually very chatty. Nyx was not one for deep speculation, but he seemed to be trying to choose his words very very carefully right now. “Cor?” And so he is decided then.

          “Nyx.”

          “What are your plans for my sister?”

          This caught Cor off guard. It was the wording of it, no  _ “are you going to send her away?’  _ not _ ‘is she in trouble?’  _ not even  _ ‘What is going to happen now?’   _ No, what are your plans for her? He didn’t understand the choice, but it had been a purposeful one. “I don’t follow.”

          “I won’t let you hurt her. I don’t care if we have to live on the streets. I don’t care if I have to work on top of my obligations to the Glaive. I won’t let you touch her.” Cor turned to the boy, but he saw that he would not be able to call him that much longer. Nyx stood up straight, shoulders squared, ready to face Cor if he had to. Ahh, that. 

          “Ahh. I see, “ Cor drawled. “What in my character gave you any indication that I would do that?”

          “I don’t think you understand Vys. She did what she did to make sure we had a roof over our head, and food to eat. She would sacrifice everything for us.” Cor went to interrupt him but Nyx raised his voice as he continued. “It doesn’t start out how it ends. It's always small things. And if they had some character flaw that would have said that they would do that to little girls, they wouldn’t have been in charge of children.” Cor had to admit, that was a sound argument, Nyx had been mulling this over for a while. “I won’t let you hurt her. I won’t see that broken look on her face again, I won’t face the dead eyes. I will kill you first.”

          Cor was surprised. One in the fact that Nyx was staring him down and ready to defend his sister against him. He had seen grown men bow away before him. And here was this skinny 14-year-old willing to try, with no fear in his eyes, just determination. “Nyx, sit before you hurt yourself. I have absolutely no intentions of hurting or using your sister. Two, Vys is not going anywhere except to add training to her schedule. Thirdly, last night, your sister stripped her entire room. She needed to sleep and I wasn’t about to give her a chance to run. I also needed to apologize, and for some reason that I don’t understand, she forgave me.” Cor paused making sure his words sunk in. “I'm proud of you though. It took balls to stand up for her, and more so to do it to me. But don’t think that if you threaten my life again, I won’t show you what a real ass kicking looks like, do you understand me?” Nyx nodded. “Good, now, what does your sister like for breakfast.”

          “Not a destroyed kitchen, if you please.” Vys’ voice came out from behind them startling both of them. She still looked horrid.

          “How about I run and get the car and on my way home, I will grab a dozen of those cream-filled pastries you both love so much?”

          Vys went to argue but Nyx ran up and covered her mouth we his hand.” That sounds great. See you soon.” Nyx dragged his sister off before she could complain that that much sugar would make Nyx unreasonable. 

          As soon as Cor was out of earshot Nyx started interrogating his sister both out loud and in their special way.  If Cor had done anything he would find a way to pay him back, even if that meant attacking him while he was sleeping. Nyx may not be the brightest of the twins but he knew he couldn’t take Cor on in a fair fight.  Vys laughed at her brother and assured her everything was fine, she was just tired and worn out from yesterday and using her magic like she had. She reassured her brother and replayed the memory of last night for him. They decided that they should put her room make together unless of course, she wanted to run, Nyx could be packed in a minute, and they could be gone before Cor knew it. She cuffed her brother on the back of the head before running up to her room.

          It didn’t take long before they had most of it back to normal. She had unpacked everything, minus the box of Gladios books, she should really return them as he had read them all. Gladio had a habit of handing her stacks of books whenever she asked how he was enjoying the one he was currently reading. Nyx teased her about how her future husband had a crush on her. Vys was less than amused. Gadio was sweet, most of the time when he kept his conversations on books, but he was a year younger than her. She had started to notice boys more, but still didn’t want much to do with them. They were loud and rude, and gross. They were dumb. Honestly, they run around punching each other in the genitals and run away laughing until another one gets them back. And they think this is a fun game. And one day they would be breeding! Vys could imagine the next generation coming into the world, perhaps the future darkness wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Like cleansing the gene pool of stupid. 

          Cor was back and had already contacted Sid to let him know that they wouldn’t make it, but invited them to come visit that weekend. Cor was planning a redo on Last night, and this time with no drama, and no potential food poisoning. He had a feeling that Vys was going to take over a portion of this and make menus and shopping lists and all he had to do was foot the bill. He could handle anything, but another moment of her disappointment.  He knew he wasn’t giving her much time, but she was surprisingly good at organizing in a short amount of time, perhaps he should look into how to expand that. 

          Cor debated if he should invite Titus. He had been enjoying their camaraderie up until recently. He was supposed to help him not be the bad guy, and now was yet another person wrapped around her little finger. Damn her ability to manipulate people. Cor scowled, it wasn’t like she was doing it out of spite, and she had never to his knowledge done it to do anything bad. He was just sore that Titus had managed to gift her with something that he would never have been able to duplicate. He also didn’t like how Titus had been more aware of her well being than he had last night. Was he jealous? And that jab that Regis made about stealing her affections. He rolled his eyes. She was a teenage girl, her emotions would be running high, it's just her age.

          He walked into the house and was immediately greeted with silence. It didn’t sit well.Two teenagers in a house were never silent. He didn’t bother taking his boots off, as his mind filled with the scenarios of them running as soon as his back was turned. He quietly walked up the stairs. Vys’ door was open and he walked in. The room was back to normal at least, her belongings unpacked, and the bed made, but otherwise empty. Nyx’s door was cracked but a glance inside proved it was also empty. A small sound behind him caused him to spin around in the empty hallway. He walked back towards his room. Quietly he opened the door and stood in confusion. Vys laid in his bed asleep, with Nyx curled up next to her playing with her hair. Nyx looked up at him and motioned for him to come in. 

          Cor sat on the edge of the bed looking at the twins. “She likes the smell of your cologne. It helps her relax and sleep,” Nyx whispered. “Why do you think she only steals shirts that you have worn?” 

          Cor was taken back, he hadn’t realized that tiny tidbit of information. He couldn’t help the smug grin that turned up the corners of his lips, she didn’t steal Titus’ shirts or enjoy the way he smelled. “Do you think we should let her rest? I have pastries.” Cor asked Nyx.  What was it about teenage boys and food.

          Nyx’s stomach growled at the mention of food, but he also didn’t want to leave his sister. She needed to rest, and he needed to eat. She should also eat something, she hadn’t touched anything since they had been in the Citadel yesterday morning. He thought it over and decided that she could use a nap, and then eat when she woke up. He would try to leave her a pastry or two. He eased himself off the bed and followed Cor back downstairs. As promised, the pastries were in a box and Nyx made coffee to go with them. They sat at the table and Nyx had had about enough silence. “So, no Hammerhead then?” He was mildly surprised, he had hoped to see Cindy, not that she would pay him any mind with Vys there. 

          Cor looked up at him, “no, Vys had a pretty hard day yesterday, and Sid understood. He’ll be coming here this weekend. I thought that we could have a redo on Longest Night. I was hoping that Vys would want to help.”

          Nyx smiled at Cor. “Yeah, she’ll like that, you putting her in charge of anything seems to make her happy. And to be honest, the food last night was, umm, I don’t think mashed potatoes are supposed to look that way and stick like glue.” Cor chuckled. “Who did you plan to be here?”

          Cor thought about it. “Clarus and his family, Sid and Cindy. I thought that the king and prince might enjoy a more homelike celebration. Can you think of anyone else?”

          Nyx looked sheepish, “Libertus and Crowe, maybe a few more of the younger recruits, some of them don’t have a family.”

          Cor was impressed, Nyx rarely shared his sister’s ability surprise him. “Of course, they should be invited, if you can make me a list I can see what I can work out with Titus on the duty roster.”

          “What about Titus?” Nyx asked

          Cor scowled, “What about Titus?”

          “Well, he’s a refugee too and no family. And now that Vys and he are getting along I thought maybe he could be around more.” Nyx’s look was innocent, he meant nothing by the question, and seemed to not have any idea of Cor’s inner conflicted. 

          “Of Course, if Titus is available, we should ask him to join too,” Cor said but didn’t like it. He scolded himself for letting it bug him. 

          It was mid-afternoon when Vys came downstairs, still looking tired, but the circles under her eyes seemed to have improved. She found the boys in the sitting room, Nyx scribbling down notes, and Cor reviewing reports.  She felt guilty for ruining the plans to see Sid today, and last night. She sighed and that drew eyes to her. Nyx was at her side in a second, checking her over. She smiled at him and he relaxed. Cor stood and he saw her tense for a moment before relaxing. They were all the way back at the beginning again it seemed. She liked his cologne, but not the person wearing it. He frowned. He didn’t know how she was going to take his gift. Oh, he knew that she would smile and thank him politely, regardless of how she felt. His eyes drifted to her wrist where the bracelet rested. He didn’t have that connection to her, and what he did have had evaporated last night. 

          Cor cleared his throat, “Perhaps we should start with gifts.” He hoped that this would take some of the tension out of the room. Nyx seemed to wholeheartedly agree. Vys just nodded as if she was deep in thought, but did sit down by the tree, handing out gifts. Nyx tore into his without a second thought and this seemed to bring a small smile to Vys’ face. Cor watched as he opened the gift from his sister first and squeeze her tightly. Slowly they worked through their stacks, including the ones from Clarus’ house. Bys looked lost over all the bottles of perfume and frilly clothing. Cor could tell who had been shopping in Clarus’ house. The crowns guard had done better with small trinkets, some so odd that Cor was at a loss. She fondled each looking over every piece. There was a pair of Spriracorn carved from driftwood, and a carved claw. She took down notes where each came, to make thank you cards, he was sure. Gladio had given her a rather impressive book, Romantic Poetry of Eos. The thing had to weigh close to as much as she did, and was horrendous in its embellishments. Gilded pages and artwork in the margins. He would also have to have a conversation with the boy about its subject matter. This became even more apparent when she had opened to a random page and after only a moment or two had started blushing. He could guess that it was something a bit more than ‘romantic’ but she refused to say when he had asked her what it was. She knew Cor well enough not to answer, she clutched it tightly to her chest, only emphasizing that point

         It finally came down to their gifts to each other. Nyx handed his sister a small bundle, apparently, she had not bought her own gift.  She unwrapped it to find another package, then another, then another. She glared at her brother, he would pay for this. When she managed to get the final box open she found a small set of earrings. She hugged her brother. Cor opened his gift from Nyx to find a carefully wrapped figurine of a Solheim soldier. The delicate sword on its hip, it armor hand painted. “It reminded me of you,” Nyx replied. Apparently, Nyx had done some of the shopping.  Cor hugged his shoulders and flashed him one of his rare bright smiles.  Vys looked down at her gift and sighed, and then stood and handed to him.

          Cor was confused by her response but took the gift. He opened it to find a silver medallion, on a heavy chain. He expected something to do with the monarchy but was in for another shock. The medallion was old, but its relief was still clear, a figure with 6 arms holding 6 blades, the silver mask still pristine. It hurt. He couldn’t believe how much it had hurt as if she had stabbed him. Had she switched gifts since their fight? Was this in retaliation for something? No, she would never have had time. But there, in silver was a reminder of a stupid mistake. How had she known how to hurt him so badly? “Do you know what this is?” He couldn’t hide the icy tone in his voice. 

          Vys flinched. She had thought he would like it. She knew Cor wasn’t big on jewelry, but she had hoped that with the enchantment that it would be okay. Regis had taught her how to do it, she knew it was right. “It's a Gilgamesh Medallion, he was the sworn shield of the Founder King. He represents strength, honor, valor, and justice.” She had screwed up again, she could see it in how he clenched and unclenched his jaw, the glower, and the glare. Maybe he would have been better off getting rid of her. Her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke, “I’m sorry, I thought that you would like it, and I put a protection enchantment on it, so if anything ever happens to you it will automatically cast revive, and its rechargeable, anyone can do it.” She knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t help it, the tension that had been dispelled in the room came back tenfold, and she started inching away from him. 

          Cor paused, she didn’t know. She was talking about the legend, not the being that resided in the ruins. She had enchanted it, a medallion of the Founding Shield, and she had enchanted it to protect him. He became aware of the energy in the room, the way her feet slowly left his peripheral vision. He had done it again. Damn Regis the fool. By the time she was 18 he’d be lucky if she didn’t quake every time he was in the same room as her. There was a simple solution, he laughed. Vys looked shaken, and Nyx looked about ready to leap in front of her. And he laughed. He sprung out of his chair faster than either twin thought imaginable and wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her up and twirling her around. She let out an undignified squeak and he just laughed harder. He set her down and kissed her cheek before thanking her for the gift. She blushed and he proceeded to tickle her, causing her to squeak again. She moved behind Nyx for protection. Cor smirked at Nyx and after a second or two of hesitation smirked back. Nyx wheeled on his sister and grabbed her. Spinning her around so that her back was to his chest he wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms down. Cor chuckled almost menacingly as he knelt down and took one of her stockinged feet in his hand and tickled the bottom of her foot. Vys yelped and kicked out with her other foot. Cor caught it before she clipped his shoulder. He looked up at Nyx, “Did you see that she tried to kick me.”

          Nyx laughed and Vys growled trying to headbutt her twin. “When I get loose I swear you will suffer.” 

          “Hey Cor, you do remember that she cooks for us pretty regularly right, maybe we should be nice,” Nyx mentioned. 

          “Or, because we know we are dead anyway, we should make it worth our while,” Cor stated as he pulled her socks off.  Vys glared coldly at him, and then she wasn’t there. Cor blinked as ash drifted down from where she had stood just moments ago. Nyx looked as confused as he did, and both turned when they heard the gasp from the other room. Cor walked in and Vys sat on the table looking shocked and terrified. He pulled her to the edge, and held her in his arms. “It’s okay, are you alright?” He felt Vys nod, but could feel the tears. “It’s okay, you will start training after the holidays and you will learn to control it better. Okay?” Another silent nod. 

          “Wow.” Nyx said from the doorway, “I haven’t seen any of the Glaive do that without using a weapon first.” 

          Nyx was right, the glaive did not have this particular ability, but he had seen Regis do it once or twice. “It’s okay, Regis can. Would you like to speak to him and see if he understands why this happens?”

          “It happened because I thought about it, how I just wanted to get away into the next room, and then I was here. Same with Gladio, I wanted to punch him and them bam.”

          “That’s good, you can see how it’s triggered. Guess I should consider myself lucky you didn’t want me to burst into flames.” He regretted the words as soon as he said them, expecting her to flinch away from him. Instead he felt her shake, and he feared the worst till he heard her giggle. “

          “Good thing I gave you that medallion huh?” She snickered. 

          Cor smiled, she was okay, for now. “Come on, you still have to open my gifts.” They walked back into the sitting room and Cor handed each a gift. Nyx tore into his and whooped when he lifted up the two daggers. He smiled at Cor, as Cor knew he would. He watched Vys open hers and peer into the box. He watched as she saw the smile slowly turn up her lips as she fingered the material. Nyx looked at her with a questioning look.

          “It's a jacket.” She responded. Cor blinked, Nyx hadn’t openly asked and she had not taken her eyes off the gift. The thought however died when she took it out of the box and put it on. It was the same material, same cut, an exact replica of his own Crownsguard jacket that she seemed to enjoy so much, just in a smaller size. She smiled at Cor, warm and happy. She stood and crossed the floor to him. He was still leaning against the wall, and as much as she had grown taller in the past few months she still had to stand on her toes to kiss his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist hugging her to him, hoping that this could start mending the bridges they had burnt. She whispered her thanks in his ear still pressed to him, and he whispered back his “you're welcome.”

          Nyx sat back and watched. He knew his sister well. He could feel something tugging in the connection they shared, something warm and pleasant, and strangely awkward. He had a feeling that his sister had been harboring a small crush on the Marshall, and this seemed to prove to him that his hunch was right. He also knew that Cor would never act on it. She was too young, and was placed in his care. He hoped that it was just a silly girl thing, and would eventually burn itself out.  

 

          Cor had hoped that Vys would take over the planning of the weekend celebration, and she did not disappoint him. She had prepared two sample menus, for him to choose from, and a few additional options for snacks and desserts. He decided to go with the more elaborate menu after he confirmed with the limited staff that Vys and them could handle the more ambitious dinner. He did this in part to please Vys, and also to rub it in Clarus’ face. Clarus had been insufferably smug about the events of Longest Night, and how he had been harping on Cor to start her training. Perhaps letting Clarus believe that he ate better than the king would shut him up, or give him fodder to throw back at the shield. Clarus must have an iron stomach from what he could tell from the lunch the man was eating in front of him. 

           The night came and everyone gathered around the table looking at the massive dinner in front of them. Regis ad Noctis were called away to Tenebrae with a contingent of Glaive to protect them. Titus had called and stated that he had an urgent matter he had to deal with so he would not be present either. This did not hurt Cor’s feelings in the least, but Vys had looked disappointed. He had opted to cheer her up with sending a goodie basket and their gifts to Prompto. She had seemed a little nervous as they had stood on the steps waiting for someone to come to the door. Prompto answered and when he saw Cor, he smiled warmly. He looked over Vys shyly but permitted them to enter. Cor knew that his adoptive parents often left him alone, and the boy was starved for human contact. He would have a word with them if he didn’t see an improvement. Prompto however seemed unphased by their indifference, and just glad for the company. A quick phone call and Prompto was joining them for dinner. 

          Now as they took in the not so small feast that Vys had helped prepare, he couldn’t help smiling at her. She beamed back up at him, proud that she had made him happy. From the other side of the table the growls of several teenage boy stomachs could be heard. 

         Clarus and Gladio seemed to be in some competition to see which of them could try and inhale more food, and Nyx had decided to join in. Libertus and the three other boys seemed to be carefully eating, enjoying some of the regional favorites of Galahd. Cor had tried to eat one of the Kabobs, and could still feel his tongue ache from the spice he was not used to. Clarus had called his a wimp as he devoured his, but Cor watched amusedly as his face turned red and sweat rolled down his face. Vys and Nyx ate them without thought, Nyx even commenting that she had toned down the seasoning for them. 

          Late into the evening Clarus’ wife had started to not feel well. Vys was instantly concerned, helping her to sit and be comfortable. She had promised Cor that she would not use magic, but she hide the mall amount of healing magic she pushed from her hand into the other woman’s. Something was wrong, but it wasn’t a stomach bug, or a wound. She brought Clarus aside, and apologized first for using the magic. He had just ruffled her hair and told her he appreciated her attempt, and that he wouldn’t tell Cor. She then told him that she didn’t know what was wrong, and that she should make an appointment with a doctor. Clarus frowned worried and said he would make sure she went the next day.  Gladio and Prompto had offered to help clean up the dinner, and soon all of the glaive recruits were in washing dishes and putting things away. Vys had made each a small basket of treats to bring home with them. 

          After a long night, and everyone had gone home Vys flopped onto the couch next to Cor. Nyx had drifted off after the recruits had left, and Prompto’s parents had picked him up. The house was quiet, and both Cor and Vys were exhausted. Vys had kidnapped his jacket again, claiming that hers was upstairs and she didn’t want to go up and retrieve it. Cor watched as she wrapped herself tighter in it and buried her face in the collar. Perhaps if he put a little cologne on her jacket she would stop feeling the need to steal his, not that he minded too much. He had started making sure to add a little more cologne when he got home from work that way his shirts had just a little more of his scent on them. He noticed that she had decided to sleep in his shirts every night now. 

          Vys curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Cor shifted and put his arm around her so that her head rested on his chest, and she snuggled in closer. He was almost done with the chapter he was reading when he saw her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and even. He set the book down and lifted her up. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her temple and whispered a quiet good night in her ear. She snuggled into her bed a smile on her lips as he left her room.  Tomorrow was the start of a new day, and Vys’ training, and he hoped that all went well. 


	9. Chapter 9

          And so it began. Months went by, some days seeming longer than others. Vys threw herself into training, and Cor worried that she might be taking too much on. Yet, her grades never slipped, and Titus assured him that she was keeping up with everything on his end as well. It was nearing summer when he found out that she had also started taking additional training with Regis with his unique side to her training. There was a limit to what the Glaive could teach, and she had sought out a solution on her own. He wasn’t surprised to hear that she had also started sparring with Gladio. The boy needed a distraction as his mother’s health continued to deteriorate. Clarus had also found himself in Vys’ sights and came to his office on more than one occasion surprised by treats on his desk and notes of encouragement. He came to Cor amused and beside himself as he couldn’t figure out how she had managed to get into his locked office again without being caught. Cor was just as surprised, as he took one of the offered sweets, knowing that she had made them, and yet, didn’t know when she had time to make them, or where, as she had not done so at home. 

          She was becoming increasingly difficult to catch, between school, training, studying, and friends. She spent a good deal of her spare time with Noctis. She made time to visit Prompto, and even went and played with Iris. Even Nyx was beginning to feel the strain. He would visit her in her room, only to find her asleep. Nyx took to watching her training and sparring matches just so he could be close to her. Cor didn’t have that luxury and so would leave notes for her to meet him in his office at a specific time. Cor finally had enough and decided that it was his turn to train with her, to measure her progress so far. School would be done soon and he would have time, maybe they could go on a trip or small vacation. That was something families did together, right?

          He entered the training hall and nodded to the men and women that acknowledged him. He asked if they knew where she was, and surprisingly she was in the outdoor training grounds known as the arena. That was advanced Glaive specific training with magic, but he supposed it would only be a matter of time. Still, he had assumed that Titus would make her master the standard combat training before he pressed her into honing her magic. 

          He saw Vys talking to Titus, watched as the other man tipped her chin up, before speaking. Vys nodded once, smirked and took off into the center area. Cor kept his glower neutral, he still didn’t like Titus and Vys getting along, but the fact that he felt familiar enough to touch her, felt like the man was stepping into his territory. Regis also was friendly towards her, but he accepted that. Clarus treated her like she was one of his own, and Cor had no problem with that. But the way Titus put his hand on her shoulder or ruffled her hair, or any touch bothered Cor. He chose to ignore it for now. He took his place beside Titus as the man called out the rules to the round. 

          There were five members of the Glaive in the center with Vys, each older, and better trained. Titus announced that it was a free for all, no elemental attacks, no guns, last man standing match. Cor spun on the man, there was no way Vys could be prepared for that. Before he could voice his concerns the match started. He was torn between screaming at the man and watching. Titus looked him over, he knew what Cor wanted to say, but he needed to stop treating Vys like a porcelain doll. Vys had her own way of training and had picked up certain skills as if they were as natural as breathing. Cor needed to see this, but he knew he wouldn’t thank him for it. 

          Vys took off like a shot warping past the group and moving outside the immediate area. She knew then telltale signs of getting ambushed, and even if this was a free for all, she knew they would try and take her out first. She stood behind the pillar and waited till she heard boots. They had split up, mistake number one. She spun and caught the one that had meant to search around the pillar for her, and without a sound warped him to the top of the pillar before dispatching him. He laid on the cold stone and she checked to make sure he was okay. From there she found her next target, Tredd, the ass. She jumped from one pillar to the next to keep quiet. Warping made a very specific sound and she didn’t want to be traced yet. She stood on the pillar 20 feet above Tredd, who had decided to wait out most of the match leaving himself rested before taking on whoever came out on top. It was just too easy and sho she didn’t even bother with warping and let gravity drop her weight on him. He too crumpled, but she again touched him with magic to make sure he was not injured beyond some bruising, and healed up the worst of it. She ducked and rolled in time to keep her head as a sword slashed at her. She moved again when Axis tried again. She dodged then grabbed him by his shirt before warping to the top of the pillar where she let him go as soon as her feet touched the ledge. He yelled in surprise before he hit the ground. Vys kept moving. Three down, two more to go, but she could only spot one, Sonitus had just warped to where Axis landed. She really wanted to check on him just to make sure he was okay, she didn’t like the idea of hurting her peers. She warped back in and with hands up in surrender she asked to check on him. Sonitus was Axis’ friend, perhaps his only one. He agreed to let her help as long as she dropped her daggers. Foolish idiot, didn’t know she could warp without them. She checked, and sure enough Axis’ leg was broken and he had a concussion. She instructed Sonitus to help her shift him so she could unpin the leg and straighten it before healing. So concerned for his friend that he followed her orders shifting closer to her as he went to hold his friend down in case he flailed. As soon as the bone was set Vys touched Sonitus’ shoulder, a show of camaraderie, and flexed her magic so that he dropped asleep. 

          That only left one, and she hadn’t seen Luche since they had filed into the arena. She could almost feel his eyes on her, but he was smarter than these three had been. He would wait until she was an easy target. She didn’t move, pretending to fret over Sonitus as she figured out her next move while being prepared for Luche to appear. There was one way to cheat she supposed. Nyx sat behind where Titus stood watching with Cor, when had he gotten here? She reached out to her brother, and felt him smirk,  _ ‘I knew you’d be looking for my help eventually.’ _

_           ‘Yes, I know. Do you see him?’ _

_           ‘No, Vys watch it, he doesn’t like being made an ass of.’ _

_           ‘Well, then he shouldn’t be an ass.’  _ She thought back. Well, it had been worth a try. She looked at Titus hoping that he would be looking at Luche’s position, instead, he seemed to be in some heated argument with Cor.  _ ‘Uh oh, what are they fighting about?’ _

_           ‘You.’ _

_           ‘Why what did I do now?’ _

_           ‘Cor doesn’t think you can handle this. Questioning Titus’ training. Vys he’s pissed. Didn’t you tell him that you were doing this?’ _

_           ‘No.” _

_           'Why the hell not?  Gods Vys, Cor is about to explode, and shit, above you!’ _

          Thank Gods for Nyx’s Intervention otherwise she’d have been screwed. She rolled left then warped back behind Luche which would cause her to go right past him. And that was when he surprised her. Luche held out his arm and pulled her mid-warp. She had no idea he could do that. His fingers around her throat like a vice he slammed her lighter body against a pillar, knocking the wind out of her. He looked so thrilled with himself, she kneed him in the crotch, he winced, but his grip only tightened. “Look what I caught, you look surprised.”

          Cor heard Nyx gasp and rise and looked back out at the arena, one of the men had Vys by her throat against a pillar. “He moved to help but Titus blocked him with an arm. “Don’t”

          “What? Don’t you presume to tell me..” Cor blustered, but Titus interrupted him. 

          “Luche has the strongest immunity to her magic, if she is going to control it she has to be out of control of the situation. She knows she can't use elemental magic, and he’s covered from the tips of his fingers to most of his neck in leather, she can’t use her other magic here against him, and he can catch her in warp so that’s not an option. She has to stay in control and think her way out of this one.” 

          “That’s insane. She’s just a little girl. And you have her going up against fully trained Glaive. He could hurt her.”

          “She’s only two years younger that Luche. And she’s two years older than you were when you joined the Guard. She is not a toddler needing to have her hand held. Stop babying her. She’s had her fair share of scrapes and bruises the last few months, a few broken ribs, and a gash or two, but she hasn’t complained once, leave her be.”

          Cor didn’t know how to respond. Titus was correct, she was older than he had been when he enlisted. She wasn’t much younger than the boy she faced. It still didn’t feel right. He looked to Nyx to see if he could get some support, but his eyes never left Vys. 

_           ‘You have to break his hold’ _

_           ‘I can’t he’s too strong.’ _

_           ‘But you’re smarter.’ _

          With Nyx’s encouragement, Vys looked at Luche before kicking out the side of his knee violently. He crumpled and she warped away. She landed on a pillar on her knees gasping, it hurt her throat to breathe, but she needed to focus to clear her vision, that little stunt would piss him off. She was right, he warped to the pillar across from her seething. She saw him smirk as he drew his dagger, and proceeded to run and warp to her she grabbed one of her spare blades and made it look as if she was going to shift further away but instead warped to the pillar Luche was on currently. He watched the dagger and adjusted, only to find himself alone. 

          Vys knew she could out warp him, his magic was limited, but she could go all day with warping, it was spells that took all her energy. She could hear him swear and snarl. She had to think fast. He moved to warp to her and she warped into the air. She caught the dagger and spun to throw it upward again midair, and Again until she was well above the ground. Luche copied her. Foolish boy. He could throw higher and further that she could, but he weighed more, and warping was still moving your own mass. In short, he was using far more magic to do what she was doing, and after three warps he threw the blade again but he didn’t warp to it. She saw the panic in his eyes as he started to fall. She yelled for him to catch and she tossed the folded knife to him. He caught the blade just as she connected with him and with a firm grim warped them to the ground. It was a violent move, one that left even her sick to her stomach. Luche didn’t have her luck of holding down his lunch as he heaved. She stepped away from him to get away from the sound and smell before she found herself in the same position. Titus looked proud and Cor looked angry, and she would be getting a severe talking to when this was done. She heard a revolver having its hammer cocked and she spun to see Luche with a sidearm pulled, he aimed and pulled the trigger.  Her hand shot up and just as the bullet would have connected with her hand a shield came up. 

          Titus roared in outrage. Firearms were not permitted in the arena. He could have killed her. He looked at Vys who still seemed in shock of the shield, but was smart to keep it up. If Luche was pissed enough to take one shot and break the rules, he may be dumb enough to do it again. He heard the hammer the second time and Vys reacted with the same cold rage as Titus felt. The shield glowed and shifted and then faster than Titus thought an object that size could move, the shield flew across the arena slammed into Luche pinning him to the far pillar hard enough to bounce his head off the stone and then the shield. Vys dropped the shield and he crumpled. She didn’t know she could do that as she sunk to her knees as her legs turned to jello. 

          Cor was at her side in an instant. Her neck was already turning purple from the bruises and her breathing was in wheezy gasps. The bruising wasn’t superficial, he may have done damage to her windpipe. He reached out to her but she pushed his arm away. “I’m fine” was all she said before she stood took two steps and collapsed. 

          Cor stood outside her hospital room, as he was not family, and no one had bothered to file the appropriate paperwork, he wasn’t permitted in. He could see Nyx by her bed holding her hand, a tube down her throat. The bruising was worse than he had thought, nearly blocking her airways completely. Curatives could only do so much, and she now laid in a hospital bed. He didn’t know which one he wanted to kill more, Titus or that boy Luche. Luche was also in a hospital room down the hall. Titus was with him, and the look he had on his face said that if the boy hadn’t already been admitted to a hospital room he would have been. Clarus was on his way, as was Regis. He would have his royal permission to sit with her and hold her hand as he had done in the past. Right now the doctors weren’t even talking to him. 

          Clarus and Regis came down the hall, a doctor filling them in on both patients. Luche would be fine, intense bruising and a few cracked bones. Vys had swelling in her throat that was causing her difficulties in breathing. Also, the doctors informed them that her blood work had come back and that she was malnourished and suffering from exhaustion. The reason being, she had been lying. 

          Vys woke to her brother holding her hand and looking worried. She squeezed back to let him know she was okay. She then looked to her right to find several angry and worried faces. Regis looked more disappointed than anything, Titus looked like he was going to kill her, she hoped she hadn’t hurt Luche to badly, but from the look on his face, she hoped that the doctors could fix it. Clarus stood with three other men, all senior glaives, and Gladio. Gladio looked worried and guilty. The doctor came in and told her not to try and talk that her throat was still in rough shape. She looked at Nyx. _ ‘What happened?’ _

_           ‘You beat Luche.’ _

_           ‘Is he okay?’ _

_           ‘He will be.’ _

          She looked over to the men that seemed to be glowering at her. _ ‘Will I be?’ _

          Cor interrupted their conversation, “Someone mind telling me, how 5 hours of training a week has turned into twenty? How you have two healing fractures that no one knew about? How two-thirds of your body is covered in bruises?” His voice was even and calm but there was an edge to it, one that said that he was ready to snap. 

          She opened her mouth, but nothing came out except a whine due to the pain. She reached out to him, but he huffed and walked out of the room. 

          Vys had her answer. It all made sense, and she was doing well if a little tired. She couldn’t tell him about the nightmares and the visions from the crystal. All she understood is that she didn’t have time to wait for Cor to say that she could take on more training. She could take care of herself, she didn’t need a babysitter. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she looked at Nyx. He had known, had trusted her, and he had kept her secret. Now he looked like he regretted it. 

_           ‘Are you mad at me too?’ _

_           ‘No.’ _

_           ‘Cor hates me,’  _ the thought tied too tightly to too many emotions that it swirled around in Nyx’s head. He knew how she felt about the marshall, and he kept that secret too. 

_           ‘He doesn’t hate you, if he did, he wouldn’t have carried you out of the arena. He wouldn’t have held you protectively as they waited for the medical team. He wouldn’t have taken a swing at the Captain when he tried to take you away from him. He would have rolled his eyes and went back to work. You just keep scaring the shit out of him. He’s the manly hero type, they don’t know how to handle that shit well.’ _

_           ‘Nyx, I hurt.’  _

_           ‘I’ll talk to the doctor, see if they can give you meds for the pain.’ _

_           ‘No, don’t leave, please. Everyone else is mad, and I don’t want to be alone with them all. Please.’ _

_           ‘Sure? I don’t like seeing you in pain.’ _

_           ‘It just means that the outsides feel like the insides.’ _

          Vys finally fell asleep after everyone was assured she’d be fine and left. Once asleep Nyx left the room to find something to eat, only to walk into Cor and Titus. They stood on either side of the door glowering. “She’s asleep. You can go now.” Nyx tried. Both men stared down at him, he could see that they were not in the mood. 

          Titus broke the silence first, “what the hell was she thinking? She could have overtaxed her body, and magic can and will burn out a body.  She knows this. Do you know why?”

          “Yes, but I think it would be best if it came from her, and right now she’s hurt and scared, and you two aren’t helping.”

          “What does she have to be afraid of?” Cor asked, his tone measured calm. 

          “You two for starters. The shit the Crystal told her, her own magic, the future. You all are so busy fighting over what she can and can not do that you forget that she doesn’t have a choice. That the crystal chose her and showed her exactly what would happen if she didn’t comply. She had to watch people die, people, she cares about. She watched things that she can’t explain to me, and I can see glimpses of her nightmares, and in her position, I would have done the same, as would you. The world is on her shoulders and you two bicker back and forth that she is a child. Did you forget how much that crystal changed her? She’s stronger than you both think she is. Because if she wasn’t she would have killed herself months ago after what that damned crystal has done. So why don’t you both stop this bullshit and help figure out a way to help?”  Nyx knew he should be dead from the looks he got, but he had had enough of them yanking her around. He walked past the nurse's station and asked the nurse to please remove both men from the visitation list. He didn’t want them pulling her apart with no one to watch over her. He then made his way to the caf to find food.

          Vys woke the next day to Clarus beside her reading out loud. She managed a smile for him, and he smiled back. He asked if she was thirsty and she nodded. He produced a cup of water with ice in it and warned her only to take small sips. He stayed with her for most of the day. She could hear arguing in the hallway but was too tired to try and pay attention. That evening when she awoke it was to Nyx and Gladio. Gadio had apparently taken over for his father and was reading out loud from a book of fairy tales. Nyx helped her sit up and eat some broth and refreshed her ice water. She hated not being able to speak. She felt helpless. Luche came to check on her, guilt written all over his face. Nyx had thought their duel a little strange as they both seemed to get along pretty well. He apologized for the accident, that he was only trying to scare her. He explained what he had been told to do, but he hadn’t meant to hurt her. Vys would talk to Titus about it later when she could yell at him. 

          The doctor came and updated her condition on her. She’d be released from the hospital the next day, and that worried her. She asked her brother for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote to Cor, as it was the only mode of communication she had with the man at the moment. 

Cor, 

Look I know you're upset, and justifiably so. I won’t argue that I lied and that I bit off more than I could chew. I’m sorry. The hospital plans to release me tomorrow. But I will not come back to the house if your intention is to upset me more than I already am. I have my reasons, and many of them I can’t explain to you. I wish I could, but it's forbidden, and I won’t go against my king and a god, just to satisfy your curiosity. Just understand that I am working against time, in an amount that I don’t know how much yet. I’m doing this so I know how to control myself, to fully understand what I am capable of. The shield, I had no idea I could do that, but now that I have done it, I know that I can do it again. And I have no guarantee that I would have learned it or how to control it without being put in that position. I don’t want to be a danger to those around me. I care too much to hurt them. I won’t let what happened to Gladdy happen again. I need to push myself. I know that is against everything that you want, but it's the truth. I am not made of glass, but I might as well be if you continue to baby me and coddle me. Let me do this. I will be more careful how hard I am pushing myself but please, let me do this.

 

          She signed it and handed it to Nyx, he would deliver it. Regis came in and the boys excused themselves. Regis looked down at her as shook his head. He felt responsible for what she was doing. He sat in the empty chair by her side. Vys opened her mouth to speak but was silenced. “You know you shouldn’t speak, so let me. This is my fault.” Vys shook her head violently, but the king stilled her with a kind hand against her cheek, a strangely fatherly gesture to be spared on her. “I know you think you need to take this all on on your own, but you will have help, I promise. Slow down a little, before you give Cor a heart attack. He means well, and that’s why I placed you in his care. I don’t want you to become a weapon, Noctis doesn’t need a weapon, he needs someone to stand beside him, someone that will guide him when the others can’t, will see things in ways he can’t. He will need you to show him the light when the world is dark and unfriendly. I know that’s a lot to ask from one person, especially one so young, but you were chosen for a reason.” Vys’ eyes filled with tears. “Hush now, I will deal with Cor and Titus. My understanding is that you have proven yourself a capable fighter and that you have passed every test Titus could fathom, even ones less than scrupulous. You are right, Cor does need to stop treating you as a child, but understand that it’s hard for him. You hurt scares him, and this is the second time he has watched you lay in a medical bed. Except for this time, someone removed his ability to sit with you and hold your hand, that hurts him even more, but probably deemed necessary.  Are you worried about going home tomorrow?” She nodded. “Do you think he would hurt you?” She paused and she ran through all she knew of the man, her expression conflicted. “Hush now, don’t fret, I assure you he would never wish to harm you.”

          “Not on purpose. But he’s upset.” Her throat screamed in protest and her voice was barely more than a gravelly whisper. “I anger him a lot. I push boundaries, break rules. He has already asked you to get rid of me once. My ears are better than you think and I can read a room well, it's a handy survival skill. I can tell that he doesn’t know what to do with me. So I tried to learn as fast as I could. I didn’t want to hurt anyone again. And he acts like I will lash out at anyone at any time. He’s always on guard, and it’s my fault. I just thought if I could prove that I wasn’t a danger to anyone, maybe he would relax and he could be what we were before.”

          “Oh, you sweet girl. You aren’t dangerous. If you were half of my senior staff would have been toast.” Regis chuckled. “I’m not sure how Titus has survived this long, and I have seen some of the dirty looks you give Clarus during sparring matches. You have given me one or two of those looks, and yet you haven’t attacked anyone. I trust you with Noctis, does that not show how much trust I have in your ability. But perhaps you shouldn’t use fire magic to toast marshmallows inside the Citadel, you gave the poor maids a fright.” Vys tried to smile and chuckle. “Now, I want you to rest and not worry about tomorrow. If it gets to be too much, you will stay with either Clarus or myself. You will not be gotten rid of. Are we clear.” Vys nodded. “Good. Now I will go speak to the doctors about pain meds. I heard that you are refusing them, but that won’t help you get better faster. You need rest, and I will see that you get it.”  Regis stood and kissed her forehead in a fatherly way before walking out the door. Cor looked up from the letter Nyx had handed him after reading it several times over. He stood ready to storm the room if he had to. He needed to talk to you, but Regis seemed to have other plans. “Cor, walk with me.” Cor hesitated before complying. 

          “She hates me.” Cor sounded so forlorn.

          “No, but she is positive you dislike her,” Regis responded back. 

          “Why? What have I done..” His voice trailed off. He had hurt her, and that trust hadn’t reformed as he hoped, but he had expected that. 

          “Do you realize she is doing this for you?”

          Cor laughed, “And why would I think that? She fights me every time I try to help. She avoids me as much as she can without being rude about it.”

          Regis sighed, perhaps Vys was right in feeling a little overwhelmed by Cor. “You said she was dangerous. She just wanted to prove that she could control it. She hoped if she could do that then you’d relax and things could go back to the way they were before Longest Night.”

          That pulled Cor up short. “What do you mean?”

          “She says that you are always tense, that you are always on guard around her, as if at any moment she would attack you or someone else. Can you image how that must feel? To have someone always watching you like a wild animal.”

          “If I was watching her that closely do you think she would have gotten this past me?”

          Regis chuckled “Yes, yes I do. I think after classes let out we should start her in some sort of training, something that will challenge her mentally. You do know that she will be eligible to go to University this fall correct?”No Cor, did not know that. She had managed to get that past him as well. “Only some classes. But by the time she is 18 she will be done with both high school and University. Gods above that child could out think most of us in her sleep. And I wonder how much of it is her and how much of it is the crystal. In the meantime, I want you to start grooming her as a Blade.”

          Cor snapped to attention. “We haven’t had a need for a Blade in over 100 years, why now?”

          “Because something is coming, and Noctis will need one. She has all the markings of a good one, and from what I can gather of how her mind works, it may settle her down some. It will challenge her in ways nothing else we have will. She needs to have a focus, a purpose, like you did at that age.” Regis clapped his hand on his shoulder, “and tomorrow when you pick her up surprise her, take her for a motorcycle ride, go somewhere and enjoy each other’s company, don’t glare at her like you are doing to me now, or I might give her permission to use a little ice magic to cool you off.”

          And that’s what Cor did. He made sure she wasn’t groggy from meds, and took her by the hand and lead her to the awaiting bike. She smiled, there was a start. They took their time exploring the city. They stopped and got Gelato from a street vendor and Vys looked grateful for the cold treat. Before they went home they stopped at the store and bought ice cream and popsicles that were only for her, Nyx would have to suffer. He would wait til she was recovered before he started her training, which would give him time to figure out how to do it. She seemed curious by it, but was in no hurry to jump back into training. Cor knew she would be a little more careful after this. A broken leg and some bruises were one thing, but to know that she could have died, was another. He’d give her time, and perhaps Regis was right, this might be what she needed. He just wished it didn’t have to be this way. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

          Time pushed on and flowed from one series of events to another. Nyx was granted the king’s blessing, and with Vys to guide him became a rather large unpredictable thorn in Titus’ side. Nyx, now 16, seemed to enjoy startling Titus into a few more grey hairs. He had hoped that that would have ended with Vys, but no. 

          The twins could move as a single unit of destruction. They could move faster and use magic more fluently than any other glaive. Titus had hoped that the warp sickness would teach Nyx some humility, but as his sister had taught him, he did not have that issue. As punishment for her teaching her brother without permission, she spent 3 training sessions a week training new recruits. This also had not worked in his favor. Vys in skin-tight leather ordering men around should have been easy, except some would jump before she explained how. Thankfully she had some healing magic. 

          In addition, Vys continued to learn new tricks and talents as well, and as soon as one picked it up, the other quickly followed. This also was added to Vys’ training of recruits. The only good to come from this was that he would now have an even more highly skilled and dangerous group of nutjobs under his command. She even managed to make Libertus useful. 

          Time continued to flow past, and with it took another life. Clarus’ wife had struggled with her illness for nearly two years before succumbing to it. It was a devastating blow to all that knew her. Despite her lack of cooking skills, she was a wonderful wife and mother. Clarus was forced to try and work while raising two children and manage his grief. Vys went to Cor, and they agreed that she was needed there. 

          Clarus had argued at first until he came home one evening to hear his daughter’s laughter. Vys and Iris were in the kitchen frosting little cakes they had made. Iris had more frosting on her face than on any of the cakes. Gladio sat in a chair watching them while doing homework. Vys looked a bit guilty when Clarus snuck up behind Iris and snatched her up for kisses and whisker burns. She helped tuck in Iris that night and read her a story. She then moved on to Gladio, feeding him little cakes while teasing him. Clarus could tell that they had gotten much closer over the past couple years and with it a sense of familiarity. Vys knew Gladio, inside and out and knew when to prod at him and when to pull him close.

          Clarus was jealous of that connection. He had heard his son sniffing at night, knew that he should comfort him, but didn’t know how or didn’t want to embarrass Gladio. He loved his children, but he didn’t know how to comfort them when they needed it most.  Vys stepped in, and on more than one occasion went to check on his son, only to find him sleeping soundly in Vys’ arms. He made the mistake of taking a picture and sending it to Cor and Regis. Regis “awed” but Cor seemed less than pleased.Vys being Vys, apparently ignored whatever Cor demanded, choosing his family over Cor’s comfort. 

          Over the following weeks, Clarus noticed Vys was around much more than she had been before, a feat in itself. Then one night he came home late from work to find the sweetest sight before him. Vys Held Iris in her arms as she laid against Gladio’s chest, who held both of them close. All three were asleep. He couldn’t help but take a picture and send it to Cor, a text with it asking if he could keep her. Cor’s immediate response had been a resounding no. 

          This, however, did not sit well with the prince. He heard of how much time his Vys had been spending with his would be Shield, and though he could grasp that Gladio had just lost his mother as Noctis had, he did not like the idea of sharing. Thankfully he had Ignis to keep him company. Vys hadn’t even been properly introduced, and Ignis had been living in the Citadel for nearly four months. Noctis wanted  _ HIS _ Vys back. 

          Vys had pushed harder in school than everyone thought her capable. Regs commented that it was an Ulric trait, that her Grandfather had been one of the smartest men he knew. Titus teased that it must have come from her mother because her father wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Nyx took after her father. Clarus just added that with them being twins perhaps one just got the lion's share. Cor had been gone more and more, leaving Vys’ training in the hands of less than qualified hands. Monica was helpful, but she didn’t have time to teach her at the speed in which Vys could learn. So the discussion came up that perhaps she should be sent abroad. Vys was less than thrilled, not wanting to leave Noctis or Gladio. This warmed both of the older men’s hearts, but little to fix the current problem. It was Ignis that had brought up in conversation that Altissia would be a brilliant choice. She could go under the guise of Ambassador training, and with a little help could start the rest shortly after. After that is was convincing Cor, because if Cor agreed, Vys would follow. 

          Cor was not an easy sell but could see the merit in their argument. Vys could very well be the best candidate for a Blade than they had had in centuries. He caved under the weighted gaze of Regis. Cor couldn’t train her in what was needed, and as an ambassador, she would have access to more people, to create a network worthy of a spymaster. That wasn’t something that had ever interested him. He could teach her how to kill, but she seemed to have figured out the fighting aspect on her own. It was decided. Vys would go to Altissia. She asked if she would be given time to explain to Noctis, Gladio and Nyx personally. They gave her 4 days. She decided then she had best start with Noctis and his new advisor.

          Ignis Scientia was by all accounts a strange creature, in Vys’ eyes at least. He was fairly nondescript, dark blond hair, glasses, slight in build, and a bit short for his age. The kid was a year younger than Gladio and was still shorter than she was. He was also strangely mature for his age, 14 going on 40. Cor had his file on his desk, and Vys figured if he didn’t want her to see it he would have locked it up or kept it at his office in the Citadel. She would ignore the fact that his home office was always locked, but he seemed to enjoy the treats she left so obviously he had left it out for her review. Besides, this is what they wanted her to train as might as well show them her natural talent. 

          At 13 years old he had already started his university coursework. Exceptionally high IQ, educated in etiquette and culinary skills. An avid reader, possibly OCD. This is who they chose to be Noct’s companion? She gave him a month tops before Noctis would drive him into a nervous breakdown. 

          She was almost proven right. With Regis more busy than usual, Cor taking field work now that Nyx and she were pretty much self-sustaining,  and her own training and spending time with Clarus’ family, Noctis had become attention starved. He latched on to anyone that was willing to give him the one on one attention that he craved. Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell Ignis how very demanding and manipulative he could be with new people. If you didn’t set ground rules to start off with Noct would take and take, pushing a person further and further to see where the line was. Between Ignis’ studies, and Noct being a full-time commitment he found himself eating and sleeping less than was ideal. Add in Insomnia’s citizenry's continued animosity toward foreigners and he found himself cracking under the pressure. Instead of asking for help he dug deeper, pushed himself harder, afraid to fail. 

          That was how Vys found him trying to study while cleaning Noct’s room, bags under his eyes, thinner than she remembered him being a couple weeks prior, and with a noticeable tremor in his hands. “Umm, Ignis, right?

          He jolted at the sound of her voice and looked up at her. She hadn’t realized his eyes were green. Not green hazel, but a shade that reminded her of frosted mint. Before he could respond Noctis came running at hearing Vys’ voice. She looked down at the little prince with one eyebrow raised. Noctis stopped dead in his tracks. “Noctis, why is he cleaning your room? Isn’t that your responsibility, so you can have game time?” 

          Noctis blushed, he’d been caught, and from the look of Ignis’ state, this wasn’t the only thing. “I didn’t think he’d do it.”

          “Noctis Lucis Caelum, I am surprised by you. Is this how you treat people?” Vys crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the young prince with the same look Cor would give he and Nyx when they had done something they shouldn’t. Nyx more often than her. “I’m very disappointed.” Noctis wilted. “What else have you been up to?” Noctis just looked up at her pleadingly, “Noctis?”

          “Everything.” He sighed, “Cleaning, reading to me, pretty much doing my homework for me. Cooking, taking training sessions so that I didn’t have to deal with Gladio. Are you going to tell dad?”

          “I should,” Vys continued to keep her voice stern, “but I will give you this one opportunity to make this right first. One, you will apologize, two you will finish cleaning up. Three, no games until you get caught up in your training and school work. Am I clear?”

          “Yes, Vys.” He looked like a kicked puppy, but Vys was not about to let him manipulate her into taking it easy. He sighed when the big tearful eyes did nothing. He started to pick up some stuff from a table, “Vys,” he started, “do you hate me now?”

          Vys rolled her eyes, “No sweetie, I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. But. I am not proud of how you have been treating Ignis. He is not your servant. He does not wait on you hand and foot. Now, get your homework done, and I will cook dinner. After that, we will look over your work and if it is satisfactory, I will tuck you in and read you a story, deal?”

          Noctis’ eyes lit up and he nodded before walking to his room. “How do you do that?” Ignis looked at you in awe.

          “I’ve had a couple years of practice dealing with him. He will push you to the brink of insanity if you let him. He’s clever and well versed in getting his way. But he knows I will not serve a lazy and greedy king, so he shapes up pretty well for me. I’m sorry I haven’t been around to help. Usually, I’m here two to three days a week. But I’ve had other obligations. When was the last time you ate?”

          Ignis blinked up at her, eaten? “I had oatmeal this morning. I’m sorry, who are you?”

          Vys blushed, she had forgotten that she knew who he was, but they had not been introduced. “My apologies, Vyslyn Ulric, but please call me Vys.”

          “Vys, as in a vice, immoral and wicked?” 

          Oh, he was going to be one of these ones. “Look, I like my name. And no, you are not the first clever person to try to use it as a joke. I assure you, I have already heard them all. Also, I’d not go there or I will continue to let Prince Narcolepsy walk all over you, your choice.”

          “I fear it is my turn to apologize, I merely meant the pronunciation, not that you have those characteristics.” Ignis blushed. 

_           ‘Dammit, she had snapped at him.’ _ “It’s alright, let us just move forward, shall we? Ignis nodded. “Right, so I’m betting you have your own studying to do, right?” Ignis nodded. “So, why don’t you go sit at the table and get to it, and I will finish straightening up in here before I cook dinner. After dinner, I will take over babysitting and you can either relax here and do your work or sleep, which it looks like you haven’t done since you took this position.”

          “Miss Ulric.”

          “Technically it's Lady Ulric, but I asked you to call me Vys.”

          Ignis looked startled, “Lady Ulric?”

          “My grandfather was Lord Marcus Ulric of Galahd. My brother and I are his last surviving heirs. So yes, technically it is Lady Ulric, but please never call me that unless you have to do so in regards to manners of State.”

          Ignis looked at Vys, he had been told of Vyslyn and her twin Nyx Ulric. However what he was told seemed to be slightly misconstrued. He was under the impression that they were older, cruel and violent. She, in particular, was cold, calculating and the only thing blacker than her hair was her soul. They also were described as homely, as if the outsides were rotting because of their evil nature, pale waxy bloated skin, and beady eyes that could read your thoughts. But he couldn’t very well tell her that.

          Vys looked confused. “What’s 

          “Nothing, it’s just, it’s nothing.” Ignis stammered while blushing.

          Vys wouldn’t push it, she needed all the allies she could get for Noctis, especially that it had been decided that she would be spending the next two years abroad in Altissa. She hadn’t even told Nyx yet, and she worried how he would take the news. She had come to tell Noctis personally, as she would be leaving in the next couple days. He was going to be heartbroken, or perhaps not, now that she was laying down the law. She also hadn’t told Gladio yet. That was another person she disliked having to tell. She could already see his warm honey brown eyes looking at her pleading her to stay. She hated this part. But for a moment the boy in front of her looked almost afraid. What had the rumor mill cooked up this time? She decided to drop it, she could prod a little over dinner, but she needed to hurry up if she was going to sneak an adequate amount of veggies into Noctis’ dinner.  

          She watched as Noctis inhaled his spaghetti, smirking at how little the prince paid attention. Ignis had watched her dice up bell peppers and onions along with mushrooms (which Noct would eat) and had been surprised when she had managed to shred carrots and zucchini down as well. Ignis could barely taste the carrots and zucchini as they had almost dissolved into the sauce. The onions and peppers were still there, but Vys made eye contact with the boy and he decided not to pick them out and lose out on Vys reading to him. She had managed to feed him more veggies in one meal than Ignis had managed in 2 weeks. She was quickly approaching godhood in his eyes. After dinner, Noctis volunteered to help with dishes, another first. Ignis had finished most of his school work and now with a full stomach, sleep was calling him. He was about to say his goodbyes when Vys pulled him away.

          “Okay, so here is the deal. I’m leaving in a couple days for Altissia for training. I’ll be gone for a while. But, if you need anything, or if he starts yanking your chain, here is my cell number. Call me. Even if it’s about needing to rant, call. Also, if you text me your email, I will email you some of my recipes that he eats that are loaded with veggies. Worst comes to Worst there is a pizza shop, I’ll give you the number, and ask for the prince’s special. There is more veggies on that pizza than you will ever get past him, and he eats it. Have you met Gladio yet?” 

          “You mean the young man, head in a book, likes to square his shoulders and act like he can take on anything?”

          “Yep, that would be Gladdy, careful, that’s Clarus’ son. Their family just suffered a loss, but he is your greatest ally when dealing with Noct when he gets moody. Arrange for a double training session, tell Gladio that I requested it. He will wear out Noctis till he eats and drops. Threaten his video games if he refuses to do what is expected of him, and for Gods sakes, do not let him treat you like a servant. You are his companion and his advisor. You were chosen because you are smarter than him. Now go home and get some rest, I’ll take care of things here tonight, and if for some damn reason someone stops you, tell them I took over. No one will stop you. Okay?”

          Ignis looked at her, really looked at her. She was offering kindness, and he could not see how this benefited her whatsoever. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

          Ignis startled, “Like what?”

          “Like you are expecting me to call the Crownsgaurd as soon as you walk out the door for desertion?”

          Now there was an idea he hadn’t thought up yet. “Why are you helping me?”

          Vys sighed, poor kid, he must already be getting the foreigner bullshit thrown at him. “You might not know this, but my brother and I were refugees. So, I get why you are defensive. If you’d like, I will put it in writing, even have Noct sign it as a witness. I could call someone to escort you out if you prefer. I’m not one of them. I will never be one of them. I will not treat someone poorly just because of where they were born. I judge people on merit and actions, motives, and character. So, I will tell you this right now. If someone is messing with you, come to me. If I’m in Altissia, email or text, I will have it dealt with. The rumors that you are probably trying to figure out what's true and what's not, are spread from lips that have learned that I can be a bitch when I feel a need to.”

          “And how do you judge me?”

          “I’ve known you for a couple hours Scientia, it's a little early in our relationship to be passing judgments.”

          “But you are to be the prince’s blade. Doesn’t that involve snap gut decisions?”

          “Oh, so you know that, but don’t recognize me on sight?” Vys smirked, “very well Scientia, you are a hard worker, desperate to please, terrified to fail. You see this as some great honor so when people sneer and look down at you, you brush it off as best you can, like some noble sacrifice. You are a perfectionist and an overachiever, and quite possibly suffering from OCD. I watched you wipe down each piece of silverware, 4 strokes each, so don’t give me that look. However, all that said, you seem to have a good heart and a clear head on your shoulders. So, how do you like my snap judgments?”

          Ignis’ face scrunched up, “It's not flattering, but not inaccurate.” 

          “My dear, let me teach you a very important lesson one that you will need in this line of work. Never ever ask questions you don’t what the answer to.”

          “That seems like a counterproductive belief for the crown spy.”

          “Perhaps, but I am not just a spy, I’m a blade, an assassin. My job is to kill anyone that would harm Noctis, ferret out plots to do him harm, and manipulate people into doing his bidding. It’s not the most glamorous profession, nor the most honorable, however, it is a necessary evil. One day I will retire, and with any luck, they will be able to retire the title again for a long while before they use it again. Also, do keep in mind that only select members of the court know that title and if its knowledge were to slip out, then my position would be compromised, and I would end up dead. So please take caution where you say it.”

          Ignis nodded, she was not what he expected. He could almost see the ebb and flow of how her mind worked, but there was something else there. Something he couldn’t grasp. He would have to dig into it more, research her as much as he could. She knew him better than he knew her and that was unacceptable, as a member of Noctis’ inner circle, both of them would be working together. He needed to know as much about her as she did him. 

          He picked up his bag, and his eyes swept the room to make sure there was nothing out of place. He would trust her this time, and he needed the sleep she was offering him. He thanked her politely for the break and took his leave.

          Vys let out a sigh of relief, she didn’t want an audience for what she had to tell Noctis. He was going to be upset, she knew this. But this was so she could be her best for him later.  Noctis came out of the bathroom dressed for bed, his hair still dripping wet. She grabbed a towel and started drying his hair properly, teasing him about having cold wet pajamas. She sat down on the edge of his bed after tucking him in and had a serious face. 

          “Did I do something wrong?” Noct’s small quiet voice pulling her from her thoughts.

          “No sweetheart, you did well. But we need to have a grown-up talk, do you think you are ready for that?” Noctis thought for a moment and then put on a serious face and nodded. “Good boy, now I have to tell you something, you aren’t going to like. Okay, but I need you to listen to me, think you can try?” Another nod. “Noct, I’m going to be leaving for Altissia in a couple days, and I’m going to be gone for a couple years.” She could see the tears welling in his eyes, “No no sweetie, it’s okay. This is my training so that I can stay beside you always. So when I’m done, I will be able to help you. And I will go only where you tell me.” Noct sniffled but tried to keep up a brave face, as he nodded. “I know Noct, I don’t want to leave you for that long either, but, you know what the best part of me going away is?” He shook his head. “We get to write letters to each other, and I can send you pictures. And best of all, think of the presents.” 

          Noct started to smile, and then shook his head no, “I’d rather have you, you are better than any present.”

          Vys hugged him close and let a few tears fall from her eyes. She knew he was going to make this tough. “Oh hun, if I could take you with me I would in a heartbeat. But it will only be for a couple years, and I will still come home on breaks, or if anything happens I can be back as quickly as I can, okay. This isn’t forever, just a long little while.” 

          Noctis wrapped his arms around her and cried into her chest, “I’ll miss you.”

          “I’ll miss you too sweetheart, so much. I’ll even miss you more than my troublesome brother.” Noctis giggled. “But, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to be good while I’m away. No more treating Ignis like a slave, keep up with your school work, try to make friends. If you need anything I’m just a text away, or you can talk to Nyx and he will badger me until I get the message. Can you do that for me?”

          “You’ll come back, right?” Noctis bottom lip trembled.

          “Oh sweetheart, of course, I’m coming back.” Vys pulled him into a hug. “Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

          Noctis sniffled, “Do you promise?

          “I promise.”

          It took awhile to reassure the young prince and get him settled down for the night. Vys knew she would have to come up with a way to make Noctis okay with this. She felt horrible for having to tell him. She would write a couple letters and hand them to Cor before she left so he could give them to the prince in the time it would take for the letters from Altissia to deliver. The evening nurse came to watch over the sleeping prince. Now to go break the bad news to Gladio. Nyx could wait. 

          Gladio took the news surprisingly well. If she looked past him holding her hand and treating her like she was being banished. Honestly, the kid needed to lay off on the romantic tragedies for a while. Apparently, Clarus had already had a talk with Gladio, and Jarvis was a good man, and with his sister coming to help they should be just fine. 

          She returned back to her house only to find a scowling Nyx waiting for her. Back straight, arms crossed over his chest. She got the impression he might already know. “So when were you planning on telling me?” Yep, he knew.

          “Nyx, I just walked in the door and you are greeting me like a wet cat. It’s training. You remember training. And you hate traveling. And it’s not like you won’t be able to contact me. And you will be an active member of the Glaive, you’ll be too busy to worry about me.”

          “You were going to tell me right?”

          “Yes Nyx, but I knew you would be busy until later this evening, I hadn’t planned on you being home for a couple more hours. How did you find out?”

          “Drautos told me that you needed to talk to me, sent me home early. When you weren’t home after a couple hours I called Gladio to ask if he knew where you were. Told me you were breaking the bad news to the prince. When I asked what bad news he tells me you are going to Altissia for a couple years. So the prince and Gladio knew before I did?”

          Vys would have words with Titus later. “Clarus told Gladio, and as I am sworn to the prince, yes it was my duty to tell him personally. Cor would have told you, but I told him I wanted to talk to you. And if your have been home all day you could have let me know, and we could have done this sooner. Yes Altissia, yes a couple years, yes I still love you, no I don’t know why.” Vys smirked, “maybe while I’m gone you will realize how much trouble I keep you out of.”

          “What about school?”

          “They have schools in Altissia. I’m done with High School and have a good start on credits. I’ll be finishing up Uni in Altissia while training. Come on Nyx, the council has spoken. I didn’t want to leave, but when Regis, Titus, Clarus, and Cor agree, you know I don’t stand a chance.” 

          Nyx hugged his sister. They had started to lose each other since they had come to Insomnia, growing in opposite directions. This was just one more example of it, one more thing separating them.  He knew Vys didn’t want to go. She had fought each man one on one trying to come up with an alternative. He had hoped Cor would have put an end to it, but he too had caved. Vys reassured him the best she could that things would be fine. He hoped she was right.

          The day arrived, and where she had been filled with excitement at first, now was a sense of nervousness and dread. She’s never been away from Nyx for this long. She had never traveled this far. Thankfully Regis sent Cor to make sure she safely arrived in Altissia. Three days of one on one Cor had sounded like fun to start with, but she was beginning to have her doubts. Riding with Cor on a motorcycle was fun, in a car, not so much. On a motorcycle, there were reasons not to have long conversations. In a car, well, Cor was a man of few words, and three days of one-sided conversations seemed daunting. Next, on the list, Cor used this as a chance to double check her training. Which meant sparring, and hunting, with no showers and no bed. Oh, and did she mention camping. Why did he think camping would be fun? By the time they reached the ferries she wanted nothing more than to shower and freshen up. She would be presented to important people, and they wouldn’t appreciate it over much if she showed up looking and worse smelling like she had gone several rounds with dualhorns, which they had. He just snorted in her direction, and then mentioned she might want to invest in some stronger soap. So helpful. 

          She had written Noctis several letters before leaving, and more while they traveled. She would send pictures as well, and maybe a few of Cor would make their way to Clarus, like Cor sleeping while cuddling his pillow, or when he had landed wrong and split his pants up the back, who knew Cor was a commando kinda guy?  Anyway, it would serve him right, and Clarus would put them to good use. Cor didn’t know she had them or they would have already been deleted. 

          Vys also learned that she hated boats. She managed to prevent herself from getting ill, but boats were not her favorite form of travel. She remembered that she would have to take a ship back anytime she decided to leave and she tallied up how many more rides she would endure over the next two years. 

          Finally, she was delivered to Weskham. Vys was given a chance to clean up and sleep before being brought before the First Secretary. When she woke from her nap, Cor had already left, with not even a note of goodbye. She would have to accept that, they had drifted apart a bit since her hospitalization. She had tried to reach out, but he started taking field assignments, and more assignments. Nyx had teased her that he was just playing hard to get. Nyx knew how she felt, more than she did. This had lead to more than a few bruises and pouts. Nyx could be such a baby. 

          But old insecurities came back, maybe he was relieved to be done with her, couldn’t wait to be free of this responsibility. She had hoped they had built a relationship of sorts the past few couple years, but apparently not enough of one to warrant a simple farewell and good luck. She wiped at the tears that fell and refused to let her hurt her. He was done with her, so she would try to be done with him. She reached out to her brother and let him know of their safe arrival.Nyx knew something was wrong with the bitter clipped tone she used. She explained her arrival and she couldn’t help that the deep sense of melancholy that she projected. She reassured her brother she would be fine and left it at that. 

          And so began her next stage in training. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a fun chapter, and this was a lot of fun to write. This is over a year of letters between the characters. I wanted to show some of the feelings and relationships between them. A few characters were missing, but, there will be more letters coming. Please enjoy.

Vys,

I wish you were here. Gladio has become an even bigger pain than he was before you left. He thinks I should be training five days a week. Can you believe that, five days? Ignis has told him it’s not happening. So what did Gladio do, he just increased the length of my training sessions? Jerk.  Ignis has been really nice and helpful. I am doing my best not to treat him bad. He started reading to me at night like you do. Cor has been crabby lately. Guess he misses your baked treats too. Maybe Ignis can help me make some. What were the little white cookies?

Miss you lots

Noctis

 

Noct, 

I will talk to Gladio, but you need to train. Maybe your father will let you take a lesson or two from the Glaive so you can practice defensive magic. But you may have to wait a bit for that. I’m glad you and Ignis are getting along, I will see if there are any new books here that you might enjoy, and send them your way. I may include a book or two for Gladio, he is less jerk-like when he has a new book he wants to read. I sent you some pictures of Altissia, it is so beautiful here. I also included the recipe for the wedding cookies (white cookies) as well as the recipe for the ones he likes to dip in his coffee.

I miss you too sweetheart

Vys

 

Gladio,

Stop being a jerk to my prince. Or I swear I will come back just to thump you upside your thick skull. How is Iris doing? Besides being cruel to Noct, how are you? I hope Clarus found the pictures amusing, that may be why Cor is so cranky, but don’t tell Noct that. I have to run, but I did find a book for you that I thought you might like. Please don’t train too hard, you need a life outside of books and a gym. Go torture my brother, take him camping. He’s driving me insane. Hope to hear from you soon.

Vys

 

Vyslyn,

I’m writing you to inform you, that you are invited to the Winter Gala at the Citadel this year. It is a formal event so please plan accordingly. Your brother sends his best, which only means I get his worst. He will be in attendance if that makes any difference. The pictures you sent Clarus, there will be words. That was in poor taste and why Clarus?

Please let us know when you plan to arrive so that we may provide a proper escort.

Sincerely 

Marshal Cor Leonis

_ ‘Why did Cor’s letters have to be so cold and formal? Two could play this game.’ _

 

Marshal,

I regret to inform you, but there will be no need for a proper escort. I will not be attending the Gala. My most sincere apologies for my brother’s behavior, perhaps you should arrange for him to be elsewhere, that seems to be a trend with troublesome twins these days. Photos for Clarus, you can keep your words, I’m sure I already know what you had planned to say. I had hung on your every word for two years, I know all of them by now. As for why, because I wished to. If nothing it proves that even from this distance, I can still be a thorn in your side. But, as you seem not to enjoy my last little bit of fun, I will refrain from doing so again in the future. You needed worry about responding.

Sincerely,

Vys

  
  


Vys,

You know me so well, I love the book, and Noctis seems to appreciate it as well, or at least the part about how the book is more enjoyable than his company. For the record, you aren’t big enough to smack my head and if you could you’d only break your hand. Iris is doing well, she has figured out that kitties move faster than she does and that if she wails someone will retrieve it for her. Sent some pictures with so you could see her in the blue dress you sent. You do know that the Lucian color is black right? Can’t you find something to make her look tough? As bad as mom. Haha, saw the pictures you sent of Cor, who would have thought Cor went Commando, though he was more a briefs guy, shit all bunched and uptight. Not that I spend any time thinking about Cor’s underwear. Please just ignore that last bit, but he does always have that pinched look like something was bunching up. Please don’t tell him I said that. 

I wish you were here. I miss your voice and the sound of your laugh. I miss listening to you read to Iris, and we all miss the food. Oh, I miss that roast you made with the potatoes and gravy and the carrots and mmmm, almost as good as cup noodles. Jared tried, but it didn’t taste the same. Dad has agreed to let me start training formally for the Crownsguard. And I started lifting, you won’t recognize me when you see me at the Gala. 

Hope to hear from you or better yet see you soon.

Gladio

  
  
  


Dearest Lady Vyslyn,

I hope my letter finds you well. I wanted to thank you for the recipes, and for your influence on handling Gladiolus. His Majesty is doing well. He seems to be handling your absence better than anyone thought possible. He was cheered by your first letters and seems delighted when you send a new one. I will admit, I have used them to ensure that he does his homework and chores before receiving them. It’s an effective motivational tool, far better than threatening his game time. 

Also, I must thank you for the letter you sent to the King in regards to possible mistreatments I may have been receiving. You seem to be more perceptive than I thought, and though it was an uncomfortable conversation to have with not only my employer but King, I am pleased to inform you that the harassment has stopped. 

Please let me know how I may return the favor, in the meantime, please stay safe, and we look forward to your future correspondence.

Sincerely 

Ignis Scientia

 

Vyslyn Ulric,

What do you mean you will not be attending the Winter Gala? And no need to respond? What game are you playing at? Whatever it is I strongly suggest you drop it. You will be attending the Winter Gala, end of discussion. People expect you to be there. As for the comment about shipping off your brother as that seems to be a trend, don’t you dare start. I didn’t want you to go to Altissia. I could have trained you here. Altissia is crawling with Imperials. The last thing you need is to get wrapped into that. I suggest your next letter be a great deal more polite, or I will go and collect you myself to teach you better manners.

Cor

 

My dearest Marshal of the Crownsguard,

I sincerely apologize for my previous correspondence. I would never dream of offending you. I will not be able to attend as I am required to stay for the Gala here and to serve the First Secretary as part of my training. There will be important people in attendance and it would serve me well to study them.  I apologize that that is less than satisfactory, but then again, we are quite accustomed to how I disappoint you. 

As for a response, there was no need, nor is there a need to continue at this time. My training is being seen to and by the time it is complete I will have reached the age where I will be legally an adult. You no longer need pretend that you care.  As such, now that Nyx is a fully active Glaive member, you can continue to do as you wish with him. He can look after himself, so whatever role you play will be completely voluntary on your part. 

Altissia- you had all but offered to pack my bags, and as for the imperials, I will overlook that small slight against my loyalty to the crown. As for manners, I hardly think that the man that dumped me here with strangers without a simple goodbye, is not the most qualified to teach me anything of the sort, but I do so hope you find the tone of this letter to be much more polite in nature than my last.

Please continue to look after the safety and well being of those in your charge, which will no longer include me. That should free up some of your time to look into your own education in manners.

Sincerely,

Lady Vyslyn Ulric of Galahd

  
  


Gladio, 

I’m happy you like the book, there are several more by that author that looked interesting. I am on the second book now and will send it when I am finished. Little girls should not wear black, and your sister, even in leather would not look touch. Admit it, you love how adorable she is. I found a book your father was looking for in regards to the peace terms here with Niflheim. Please make sure you pass it on to him. Also, I should tell you that I won't be able to make it to the Gala this year. There are parties here that I must attend, networking and such. Please don’t worry about the as such part. As for Cor’s unmentionables, consider it forgotten, because I really don’t want to think about it either. But, I know right. Like something is crawling up his ass. Feel free to tell him that if you want, and as for me mentioning anything to him, you needn't fear, I don’t believe we will be on speaking terms for a long while. 

Please take care of yourself

Vys

 

Vys,

Why do you hate me. You told Gladio to take me camping? Seriously? Do you know what camping with that man is like? One a tent and bedroll. Why? Didn’t we get enough of that on the way to Insomnia. I didn’t bust my ass to sleep on the ground. Next, you only eat what you find. And there are no Crow’s Nest in the wilderness. Also, Havens are annoying, and bright. They glow even through the floor of the tent Vys. And he snores, loudly. You’d never have to worry about wildlife coming into the campground because he would scare them away. I hate you, I hate you so much. And now I got volunteered to go again and take Noctis and his frilly manservant, with Cor and Clarus next month. This is hell, you have invited me into hell. I thought you loved me. You are no longer my favorite twin. Maybe I can con Libertus and Titus into going. You had best pray to that Astral of yours that they save me from this. 

Nyx 

 

Nyx,

Gods you sound like a baby. I do love you, and some guy time instead of chasing your next evening companion, this would be good for you. You may want to keep Cor and Titus away from each other. They tend to fight, or more so, both are highly competitive, and with Clarus around, bring the camera. The three of them together can not go camping without alcohol involved, which will equal much blackmail material later on. Don’t say I don’t love you, one camping trip could very well get you out of hot water for the entire time I am gone. Also, I would like copies. Next, Ignis is not a manservant, he's an advisor. He’s a nice guy, and will probably take over cooking, you should consider yourself lucky. Noctis will want to fish, for hours. Show him that cast you do, and you will have one more little admirer. Also, I’m your only twin, which means that I am always your favorite and least favorite. The part you should concern yourself with is I am everyone elses ( except Cor’s) favorite twin. Play your cards right and you will steal that title without even trying. If you invite Titus and Libertus, you will probably get Luche as well. If you do, Luche is amazing at camping. He will find food, and lots of it. Also, if you are half as smart as I am, sneak in Ebony, the men will love you for it after a hard night of drinking and a certain advisor seems to have a mild addiction. Beyond that dearest sibling, you are on your own. Remember PICTURES.

Love Vys

  
  


Ignis,

Okay sweetheart, please relax a little. It’s almost cute how anal retentive you sound, but please, for my sake, you don’t need to be so formal. I’m glad you enjoyed the recipes, and have included a couple more, one being a cake that Noctis loves, that has carrots zucchini and raisins in it. He will eat them, don’t worry. Also, I food this old cookbook on popular desserts from around Eos, maybe you can find something good in it. 

Please continue to take good care of our prince. I’m glad my letters are an useful tool. I am glad that the harassment stopped. Ignis, You Gladdy and I are Noct’s inner circle. You are one of us, and as pissy as Gladdy seems, he knows that too. You deserve to be treated like a human being, and as a member of the royal court. If anyone is bothering you, please go to Nyx or Titus.

Hope to hear from you again soon. 

 

Noctis,

Happy birthday my sweet prince. I know I said I would be home for breaks, but they are keeping me busy here. I know that is a poor excuse, but the upside is that I will be done sooner than we had planned, meaning when I come home, I will be home.  I included some small things that I thought you might enjoy. Unfortunately, Altissia is limited on gaming choices, imperial bastards. Shhh, you are old enough to read that word. I also included a copy of a cookbook from Tenebrae that may have the recipe for those tartlets. I will continue my search, and with Ignis’ help we may yet figure this out. It’s sad that your first mission for your spy and your advisor is to hunt down a dessert recipe, your highness. I will try to write more, and now I will have more time to commit to it.  I miss you sweetie, and I will see you as soon as I can.

Vys

Vys made sure to respond to her mail the same day she received it, except for Cor. She now had five unopened letters from him. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t read them, or throw them away. She knew she was in the wrong, but dammit, she thought he was too. She looked forward to the little letters she received almost daily, and enjoyed sending home little gifts and pictures in return.  

The Accordo Gala and Imperial Galas went very well, and she had had an opportunity to meet with the former prince and princess of Tenebrae. Ravus was still 3 years older than she was, but she had managed to make him smile. Luna was very sweet, and had asked if Vys could send something on to Noctis, which Vys agreed. Ravus seemed pleased by your care of his sister’s happiness. The Chancellor had been at both Gala’s but she had managed to steer clear of him. She was still too young to be of much interest, but she would also be a prize if anyone figured out her connection to Lucis or the crystal. The First Secretary had been kind and helpful, and her training was going remarkably well, so much so that she would be completing her training nearly six months ahead of schedule. She had elected to skip the breaks to 1, complete her training faster, and 2 to avoid the inevitable fight with Cor. It had been over a month since he had sent anything, perhaps he had finally given up and accepted her decision. She didn’t want to think on why that hurt so much. She looked at the sealed envelopes, it hurt, she could almost see his anger and disappointment in his script on the envelopes. She knew this was stupid and childish, she needed to try and fix things. He was part of the King’s court, it would only hurt their cause if they were fighting. They needed to be a united front. She tore open the first envelope.

 

Vys,

I’m sorry. After your last letter I spoke to your brother. He is not very happy with me either.  I failed you. It’s not me that should be disappointed, and I understand now why you have been rather cold. My first letter to you was rather formal because I didn’t know to what extent your mail would be tampered with. I see now that it was a foolish concern and in doing so only caused more problems. We always seem to have some level of miscommunication. Please forgive me. I didn’t intend on upsetting you.  I’m sorry I didn’t say good bye, but it hurt too much. It felt like if I did, you wouldn’t be coming back. I’ve said goodbye to too many people and them never to return. I couldn’t do it. Please, please let me know you are okay.

Cor

  
  


Well now she felt like a bitch. She opened the next letter.

 

Vys,

Please, I know I don’t deserve it, but please forgive me…

And the next

Vys,

Just let me know that you are okay..

And the next

Vys, please stop this, I get it, I hurt you…

She read each letter, feeling worse and worse. She hadn’t bothered to read them as they came, and now she had hurt someone that she truly cared about. She knew he was getting regular reports for Nyx, but she had never seen Cor pour out his emotions like this, she cringed as she opened the final letter.

 

Lady Vyslyn,

I apologize for continuing to bother you, and this will be the last time. I understand, and accept your decision. I have hurt you time and time again, and you have always graciously forgiven me. I have taken advantage of your forgiving nature. I’m truly sorry. You should never have forgiven me the first time. There are things I never said, things that I should have. You have never disappointed me, and if I have ever made you feel like you have, than that failure is on me and not you. You mean so much to me, and I fear I have let you down. I have always wanted to protect you, keep you safe, to keep you with me. And I just pushed you further and further away. You are the most capable woman I have ever met, and I hope in some small way I may have contributed to that. 

I have moved from the house, I assumed it was the proper course of action, so that you may return without having to see me. If you would like to visit, just inform your brother. I will take an assignment that will take me out of the area so that you won’t have to worry about any confrontations. 

You have overcome so much. Please, take care of yourself. Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good. Make sure you eat, and rest. Please let your brother know you are okay. He has been worried about you. 

Love always,

Cor

 

‘Dammit Dammit Dammit.’ Vys thought about it, a letter wouldn’t fix this. It couldn’t even begin to fix this. She had to go home, but she couldn’t. She still had a couple months of training left. A couple more missions. Missions that if she failed, she would never get to see Cor again to fix this.’ Dammit.’ Why had she been so stubborn, so stupid? She could write a letter and leave it in her room, so if something happened to her, it would get to him. No, because if she said everything she should in that letter, it would solve her issue, but leave him heartbroken. “Love always?” What did he mean? She needed to contact him, she could call, but that didn’t seem right either. ‘Dammit Dammit Dammit.” She needed to say something.

 

Cor,

I’m sorry, I have been stupid and stubborn. You are correct, we seem to always have some miscommunication happening, and we need to work on that. I have things I have to say too, and I will be home soon. Training is going well, and will be done soon. I have a couple things I need to wrap up. We need to talk, face to face, and lay everything out on the table. This will be very uncomfortable for the both of us, but I think it’s best at this point. Shove everything out in the open and see what happens then. It scares me too. 

Please, please forgive me Cor, I was being childish and it was stupid. Please, will you talk to me, when I get home?

Yours always,

Vys

 

It wasn’t enough she knew that, but she couldn’t very well tell him that her final test was to infiltrate Niflheim. He would come completely unglued. He might even do something stupid like come after her. That didn’t include the fact that she was going to be spending a few months as a guest of Luna’s to practice her healing magics. Ravus promised her safe passage seeing that his sister requested her presence. She didn’t know if she could trust him, but he had been polite in the one or two occasions she had spoken to him after the Gala. She would only be there for a few months and then off on a hopefully short jaunt to Niflheim and then home. 

She could wait to talk to Cor, take the time to think out what she wanted to say. She did however think it was time to talk to her brother about all of it. But if he figured out what she was up to, he would put a stop to it then. Now one in Lucis knew about this, and if she was smart she would avoid anyone that could figure it out.  She just needed to focus on what was a head and if she was careful, she could be home for their birthday. If she could pull this off, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT

         Five and a half months, it took five and a half months, to finish her trip, and with it no communication out, including her brother. She roamed her old quarters, packing. The stack of mail she had overtaken the desk. There was even letter’s from Titus, Regis, and Clarus. Apparently, there had also been a visit from Titus and Clarus, as everyone had become concerned with her lack of letters. She would never willingly stop contact with Noctis or Nyx. They had been greeted, informed that I was in the process of completing my training and was in the field. And then they were kindly shown the door. 

         Tenebrae was beautiful, and she had learned much from her training from Luna. Ravus and her had also developed a friendship. She thought of it as a friendship. 

         And then General Glauca came and that was, unpleasant. But he didn’t attack or even question her being there. She was visiting the Oracle at her request, and she really didn’t look threatening. She had even worn sundresses and braided her hair. He had only looked her over and then seemed to size her up before turning his back and walking away in disinterest. Ravus had looked like he may actually defend her if it had come to that. Once he had left she was told that when she wanted to leave that she would have an escort out of Tenebrae. Unfortunately, that did not coincide with her plans. She had to get into Niflheim, scout a training facility, take some pictures of some tech, even better if she could get her hands on some and then she’d be done. But first, she had to wait to find a safe opening. She found it in Ravus being called for an audience with the Emperor. And she only had to use a little magic to convince him that he should take her with. She wanted to see the whole world, and it would mean so much to her. And then she had to work even more magic to convince them to give her a tour. It was time-consuming and tedious, but safer than sneaking off. But then Ravus was stuck there for two months, two months, and didn’t want to send her on her own. So she had waited and waited. She was about to drag him back when he informed her that they would be leaving the next day. General Glauca escorted them back to Tenebrae and then escorted Vys back to Altissia. If she had thought traveling with Cor had been bad to Altissia, Glauca could teach him a lesson in silence. He was always there, always within arm's reach. Even as she slept, he had watched over her. 

         She had contacted Titus upon arriving, and explaining that she would be ready to travel soon but to keep it hush hush, she wanted to surprise everyone. He had snorted and said that it was about time, Cor had been even more broody that before she left. He agreed to meet her when the ferries came in and would bring her home. He would use a military vehicle so that they could travel at night without issue. Why hadn’t Cor thought of that?

         She had passed her test and had even managed to get and keep a piece of tech for herself. A unique gauntlet that was made of some kind of liquid metal that formed from two rings and a slave bracelet on her hand. It would come in handy with her new weapon as well. She would need Sid to modify it a little as it seemed to make her sick if she tried to use it. She deduced that it used daemon energy to power it, and there were ways to fix that. She was proud of her accomplishments and looked forward to her trip. That is until she realized she had asked Cor for a talk. She had been away for five and a half months and hadn’t even thought about what to say.

         She had met with the First Secretary and thanked her for everything. She hoped that they could continue to have a functioning relationship even if a limited one. Vys was granted safe travel to and from Altissia whenever she chose to come, as long as she promised to visit. The woman was hard as nails publicly, but once someone proved themselves to her behind closed doors she was an amazing and strong woman with a fierce loyalty to her people, and a wicked sense of humor. She had laughed for an hour as Vys told her that she had pretty much batted her eyelashes and had gotten a free pass into Niflheim.  She would forever be someone Vys would look up to. 

         Once packed she was met with another surprise. Titus had not been willing to risk her running off and had come to collect her with Luche on his heels. Titus looked her over, smiled, and then ordered Luche to grab her belongings. Watching Luche carry her last almost two years down to the waiting taxi had made her feel guilty, but Titus was adamant that he would do it. When they were alone Titus explained that Luche had almost ruined the surprise and this was punishment. She had to stifle her giggle. Titus looked the same, but Luche had filled out a little more and was a little taller. She could see that Titus had still failed to wipe the smugness out of him yet, but perhaps that was a boy thing. Boys were boys until they learned to be men, and well, some took longer than others. Gladio from his letters seemed to be well on his way, Ignis was born a man, and Nyx, Nyx may not live long enough to be a man. 

         Titus went into detail of a couple of Nyx’s recent missions, and how he was certain that her brother was going to be the death of him. She chuckled and told him to stop being so dramatic, that she knew that Titus loved Nyx almost like a son. Titus told her it wouldn’t be the first time a son did a father in. She just rolled her eyes and Titus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug. She had missed him too. She was tempted to tell him about Niflheim, but she decided to wait until he wasn’t going to be driving her. No reason to risk her life if he dropped from a heart attack. 

         They made it back to the mainland, and Vys offered to pay for a hotel room, but they declined to state that they wanted to move on before someone figured out the surprise. They arrived back at the Citadel late in the evening. Titus agreed to have Luche bring her stuff back to the house while Titus brought her to the rooms Cor had reclaimed as his own. He also informed her that Nyx was on a short away mission, nothing serious, more of a distraction, and would e home tomorrow evening. She kissed his cheek before he left her at the door. He hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to say something, then kissed the top of her head and wished her a happy belated birthday, and whispered in her ear it was good to have her home. 

         She waited for Titus to be well out of sight before skillfully picking the locks to Cor’s rooms. It was early morning, no later than 2 am, and she knew Cor would be asleep. She would happily pound on his door to wake him up just to see the look on his face when he saw her, but she suspected the people in the other rooms would not be so happy to see her at this time of night. She let herself in. It was a small suite, one larger room made up the living area and kitchen, further down there was a short hallway with two doors. The one to the right led to the bathroom, meaning the left one. She heard a moan. She stopped cold. No No No, this couldn’t be happening, she silently prayed that she was not about to walk in on Cor with someone in his bed. No No No, not after all this time, and her working up the nerve to do this. She heard it again, but it didn’t sound pleasured. She crept to the barely cracked open door and looked in. Cor was alone, spread across the bed, panting and sweating, His body jerked and he groaned, and then he would lay still for a moment before jerking and twisting. Vys knew what was wrong, it was why she hadn’t told him about her mission. Cor still had nightmares from the mission he had brought Prompto back from. He had been captured and tortured before he managed to escape, and he had managed to save a small child in the process.  She had been woken up a couple times from his shouting growing up, and she knew a way to settle him. She crept into the room slowly and quietly not wanting to startle him away. She knelt down next to his bed and started to pull the small focused thread of magic she needed to calm him. This wasn’t elemental magic, more of a projection of her own warmth and calm, a feeling of care and compassion. She had started to reach out her hand to touch his wrist when her whimpered her name. Now that was new. What could he be dreaming about. She was tempted to reverse part of the magic she had drawn so that she could peek into his dream. From the looks of it she wasn’t so sure she wanted to know. Tears started to run down his temples, and he whimpered sobbing versions of her name. His wrist wouldn’t be enough, he needed to see her to know she was okay. She touched his wrist and he jerked away, but didn’t wake, that wasn’t good. Cor was a light sleeper, he had been a soldier for over 20 years. She sat on the edge of the bed and while still holding his wrist, placed her hand on his cheek while softly calling his name.  Cor whimpered and the tears ran faster, what the hell was he dreaming. She took her boots off and before she could over think it, straddled his lap before he could start thrashing again. She raised her voice a little above a conversational volume, “Cor!”

         Cor jerked awake, but Vys held his shoulders down until she knew he wouldn’t attack her. He stared at her a moment or two, blinking in shock. Vys was there, she was alive and whole and in front of him. He reached out and took her delicate wrists in each hand as he removed her leverage and sat up, wrapping her in a tight hug. His walls crumbled and tears fell as he felt her warmth in his arms once more. She had come back to him. She hushed softly wrapping her arms around him, tracing patterns on his back with he fingertips. He could feel her magic move along his body, calming and relaxing. 

         Vys kissed the top of his head, an excuse to breath in his scent, Astrals she had missed him. His arms tightened as he looked up at her. She brought her hands forward and wiped the tear trails from his cheeks, kissing his forehead, his nose, and then the unexpected happened. 

         Cor’s lips found hers, dragging her into an unexpected kiss. His lips worked against her mouth as his hands found their way to her hips pulling her flush against his. The surprised moan that came from her gave him an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and looked at the surprised but not displeased look on her face. This was real, not a dream. The warmth of her body against him, the weight of her in his lap helping to ground him in reality. This was real, and this couldn’t happen. He pulled away looking horrified. What had he done?

         Vys watched Cor as he recoiled from her, her heart felt like it was being twisted and crushed. She removed herself from his lap and moved herself to the foot of the bed. She waited. With Cor she always waited, but she knew better than to rush him right now. She wanted to run, grab her still packed bags and go back to Altissia, or Tenebrae, hells Niflheim would be more pleasant than this room. But she stilled her emotions and watched him with what she hoped was a convincing stoic face. She would not cry, not this time, not in front of him. 

         Cor missed her sitting in his lap, he had almost pulled her back to him but stopped himself. Vys refused to look at him for a moment, but that didn’t stop him from catching the hurt look that was replaced with one completely devoid of emotion. She had learned to do that well it seemed, even her eyes looked at him without a glimmer of their usual light. He needed to fix this, fix so much. “What are you doing here?”  _ ‘Good job Cor, you kiss her, then snap at her like you aren’t pleased’ _ , he berated himself. His tone had been much too harsh. 

         Vys didn’t flinch. “I completed my training, I thought it was about time I came back.” She carefully chose not to use the word home.

         “When did you get back?” Cor tried to soften his tone. He didn’t want her to run, and even though she was carefully masking her facial expressions, the rest of her body seemed to scream at him that running was definitely what she wanted to do right now. 

         “The ferry landed at 6, and then we drove back. A shortstop in Hammerhead to give Sid something to tinker with, and then you were my first stop.”

         “We?”

         “Titus met me in Altissia to make sure I got back safely. Proper escort and all that. I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprised?”

         “Very. Why Titus?”Cor could feel that irrational part of him get irritated with how casually she rattled of spending several hours with Titus. He tried to push those feelings down, he had no claim to her. 

         “Why not Titus? He’s in charge of the Glaive, has access to military vehicles that have bright headlights. He knows how to keep a secret. He’s generally considered trustworthy, and I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t want to wait and risk you disappearing. And I know Noctis and Nyx are going to want to yell at me, so I figured that if I wanted to see you, I should do that first.”

         “Why did you want to see me so badly that you drove at night?” Cor kept his voice neutral, he didn’t want to give his emotions a chance to drown him. 

         “Cor, I’m sorry, I should have waited. I’ll take my leave.” She moved to get up and walk out. Cor couldn’t let that happen. She was hurting, had been since he broke the kiss, since before she left. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. 

         “You just got here, and you’ve already woken me up, so you might as well say your piece.” He flinched at his own tone and words, it's not what he had meant to say. 

         “I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now.  You’re tired, and I should go so you get some sleep.”

         “Stop running away from me dammit.” Shit had he said that out loud, the way her body flinched confirmed his fears. “Stay with me tonight, get some sleep and we can talk in the morning.” 

         “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

         Cor pulled her up against him wrapping her in his arms as he laid against the pillows, he tucked her head under his chin. “Please.” The word barely more than a whisper. 

         “My bags are at the house, I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

         “Grab a shirt and sweatpants out of the dresser.”

         Vys debated if this was such a good plan. She had so many things to say to him, and right now didn’t seem like the best time. She had startled him and shoved him out of his comfort zone. He was not going to communicate, he was going to be defensive. But this was also an opportunity to be next to him. She stood and she could feel him hold his breath as she walked across the room. Would she go to the dresser, or walk out the door? She paused thinking the same thing. She moved to the dresser and pulled out the two drawers fishing for the clothes she needed. She paused. This was a chance to test the waters, and when had she ever missed a chance to push buttons?  She set the clothes on top of the dresser and started taking off her boots. She watched Cor in the mirror on the dresser as she kicked them off, and then worked the button and zipper on her pants. She let them slide off her hips and pool around her feet before kicking them off as well. Cor now had a good view of her silky red panties. He sat up on the bed watching her every move. She pulled her hair back and quickly braided it to keep it out of the way before slowly unbuttoning her blouse, and removing it. She lost her nerve in watching in the mirror, his blue eyes staring at her with an intensity that made it difficult to move. She heard him shift on the bed when the shirt fell from her shoulders and onto the floor. She reached behind her to unhook her bra and when it slipped down her arms she felt a hard tug on her braid.

         She fell back against Cor’s chest as his arms wrapped around her, refusing to let her escape. She had started this and by Gods, she would finish it. His hands cupped her breasts as his lips followed the long column of her neck from her shoulder to her ear. “We shouldn’t do this? Do you understand that? This is wrong, it’s an abuse of power, “ he breathed in her ear before nipping at the lobe. She mewed as she tilted her head giving him more access. “Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” He ground his rigid cock against her ass admiring the way she gasped and pressed back against him. The whimper that left her lips dragging a moan from the back of his throat. “We shouldn’t do this?” He didn’t know if he was trying to tell her or himself at this point. His left hand pinched the nipple he had worked into a stiff peak as his right hand slid down her body to splay his fingers across her lower abs, pressing her against him as he inched down lower and lower. He could feel her body react to him, her pulse pounding against his lips on her neck, the quick ragged breaths, the whimpers, and moans, pleading whispers of his name. Fuck, he should stop, but he couldn’t. His fingers dipped passed the silk of her panties and he groaned as his fingers moved over the trimmed mound. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be doing this, he repeated in his mind, scrambling to pull back together the well constructed and maintained control he prided himself in. Just as the shards of his control started to form back together his fingertips met with her wet heat and the strangled moan of his name escaped her lips, his control shattered to dust. “Fuck Vys, tell me to stop.”

_          ‘Stop? why in dear gods would she tell him t stop.’ _ “Can’t wanted this for too long, please Cor.” Her voice a harsh whisper, she wasn’t sure he had heard her as he had paused and then all she had as warning was a low growl. 

         Cor spun Vys around and in an instant his lips were on hers, swallowing her moans as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him towards her so there was no space between them. Her fingernails traced over his chest before moving up and around his neck, one clutching his shoulder and the other in his short hair.  Her nails on his scalp continued to grind down his self-control. He wanted this, and from the sounds of it, so did she. He pressed her back against the lowboy dresser before lifting her up on top. She moaned wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand curled into her panties before snapping them off. The small gasp she let out was the only indication that she noticed. He peeled her legs off of him before settling them on his shoulders, his sweatpants pulled down just enough to release his cock, “Last chance princess, after this, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”

         "Cor, please, I need you.” 

         Fuck, how could one short sentence make his already throbbing cock harder. He had warned her. He rubbed the tip over her folds basking in the slick wet heat before pressing in one slow smooth thrust. 

         Vys could feel him spreading her open, the position forcing her into a position that allowed him deep access. Her back arched and it was more than she had expected, and her body jerked against him to take him in faster. 

         Fuck she was tight, and fit so deliciously around his cock. He felt every twitch and pull of her, massaging and inviting him in deeper.  He didn’t feel the pinch of a hymen, she had done this before. He growled as he thought of someone else claiming her, bucking into her harder. He paused for a moment just to commit the feeling of her to memory before he started a grueling pace leaving Vys to cling to him. He couldn’t stop now, had to claim her before one of them came to their senses. His hands gripped her hips tightly, Pinning her to the edge of the dresser, unable to move against him. His name became a sweet litany as he could feel her walls tightening around him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. He could smell the remnants of her perfume and sea salt from her ferry ride and under that, he could smell the familiar scent of her skin, the warmth that he remembered. His mind started to flash back to nights of her curled up against him while he did reports, sweet soft moments completely opposite of right now. He hesitated for a moment before his grip tightened on her hips, thrusting harder and faster, refusing the thoughts to take this from him. 

         Vys could do little more than hold on as Cor, but damn what a ride. She had only done this a few times, but damn, it was never like this. She felt her rushing towards her peak. She could feel his lips on her neck, his ear close to her mouth. She was lost in the moment, and as she crested the peak of her orgasm she said it, “I love you.”

         Cor’s own peak was impending, the feel of her walls tightening around him, her breathless whimpers and moans driving him forward. And then she spoke, reality came crashing down in the most expeditious of ways. She loved him, and he was fucking her like an animal, The growl that left his lips left was followed by the most wonton sound he’d ever heard. It was enough to push him over the edge as he buried himself as deep as he could. They had just, he had, fuck. His head started to clear, and with that clarity, he felt horrible for how he had attacked her. This was not how he would have wanted their first time together to be. He hated himself for have wanted there to be a first time, but he didn’t regret it. But this had taken the edge off if his starved libido. He could now try and recover some of the pride by doing it right. With her legs still wrapped around him, he picked her up. He couldn’t help chuckling as she squealed and wrapped her arms around him.  He walked them back over to the bed before gently laying her head down on the pillows. Still nestled between her legs, he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose before slanting his lips over hers in a soft almost chaste kiss. Vys kissed back as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Cor moved slowly, wanting to savor this round, wanting to make it be the memory she held most dear and not the round where he had just taken her without thought for her comfort or desires. He wanted to memorize every sigh and the places that caused her to make such sounds. He kissed down her neck and growled as her hands roamed his back. He kissed the valley between her breasts, marveling in the way he could feel her heart skitter below his lips. He took his time massaging them in his hands before taking one harden nipple into his mouth. He lavished it with attention, sucking gently before letting it go with a pop before blowing on it. He followed with flicking his tongue over it and a careful nip of his teeth before sucking it back into his mouth starting the process over again. He did this as he watched her whimper and tremble below him, and as she started getting her body used to the attention, he moved to the other nipple, showing it equal attention. He could feel himself hardening again still inside her and moved against her to see her reaction. The moan that reached his ears almost sounded like his name, so he did it again. This time would be slow, well slower, he couldn’t exactly promise that it would finish that way because 7 hells she felt amazing. He moved back up to kiss her lips to watch as the emotions played across her face. He rested his weight on his forearm so they would be nose to nose, his other splayed on the arch of small of her back as she arched against him. He watched as her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip. “Open your eyes sweetheart, I want to see you.” 

         Vys was overwhelmed. The first time had been brutal, bordering on savage, and she knew how to handle that. This was different, as he handled her so tenderly. She opened her eyes meeting his ice blue that seemed soft and warm. He smiled softly, little more than a slight upturn of the corners of his lips, but he looked relaxed and radiated a sense of adoration They shared small kisses, and breathy whispers of confessed love. 

         Cor tried to drag it out for as long as he could, but he could feel the need to move faster, but he needed to hear it again, needed her to say it again. “Say it, sweetheart, I need to hear you say it again.

         “I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

         “Again.” His thrusts increasing in depth and force if not in speed. 

         “I love you.”

         Cor was losing himself in her eyes as she repeated the words over and over again. He could feel the telltale signs of his finish, but wouldn’t allow himself to topple into that sweet oblivion without her. He shifted his hand from her back to between the two of them. He thumbed over her clit, watched as her breathing hitched and her grip on his hair tightened. She was closer than he had originally thought. He kept up his ministrations as she clung to him. “Vys, I love you, come with me.” And with that, they both shattered against each other.  Lips pressed in open mouth kisses, swallowing moans as the world shifted and melted away from around them. All that mattered was each other.  As they both came down from their high, Cor shifted her so that they laid facing each other on their side, kissing her eyelids as they fluttered. He pulled her into his arms, her face nestled into his chest as he stroked his fingers through her now loose hair. They fell asleep basking in the mutual love they each shared for each other, and for the first time in longer than Cor could remember he fell asleep, happy content and loved. 


	13. Chapter 13

Vys woke to gentle kisses on her brow and fingers playing with her hair. She shifted and felt the aches in her body, taking a moment for her mind to put the pieces of the previous night back together. They had confessed their feelings, they had sex, she was still in his arms. Her eyes finally fluttered open as she looked up at him. Cor looked so content, an actual smile on his lips. She moved to nestle herself back into her chest to enjoy this quiet moment with him but groaned as her hip protested. Cor chuckled, “Perhaps a hot shower would help?” 

Vys admitted that it sounded like a brilliant idea. She reluctantly rolled over to slowly get out of bed, “Only if you plan on joining me.”

Cor moved with renewed vigor as he threw the sheets off and moved to her side of the bed. And that was when he got his first real look at her. Dear Astrals, what had he done? Vys had love bites on her neck and shoulders, 5 in total, glaring red and blackish. Her longer hair would help cover them but he still felt bad at marking her up like that. That was not the worst of it. She had bruises on her ribs, and her hips carried several sets of bruises that looked a great deal like fingerprints. Her thighs also carried more bruises and he could see the edges of more through her hair that would mark her back. She had been pristine in the soft lamplight as she had undressed, which meant that all of this was his doing. 

Vys watched as Cor’s face turned sour, and she began to feel rather exposed as he kept staring at her body. She knew there were greater beauties out there than herself, but he had seemed pleased all the same last night. What imperfection did he now see in the daylight that he had not the night before? “Cor?”

Cor shook his head to stop his mental berating of himself. He saw concern and insecurity in her eyes. He knelt down before her, taking one of her hands in his, “I hurt you. Why did you let me hurt you?” Vys could only blink at him in confusion. “The bruises, Vys, do you see what I did?”

The last think Cor expected in that moment was her laughter, bright and cheery. He continued to look on in confusion as she wiped away tears, “Oh Cor, is that what’s bothering you?”

Cor did not find her amusement or the situation all that funny, “Yes.”

Vys squeezed his hand, “I assure you I wasn’t complaining at the time. But if it bothers you so much, perhaps you could make it up to me.”

Cor looked at her expression, searching for any hesitation, or fear. She looked at him lovingly. She had said it. She was right, he should make it up to her, a hot shower and breakfast to start with. And then they needed to talk. They should have talked before. Guilt claws at his insides, shredding at the peace and happiness he feels. They shouldn’t have done this. She had been his ward, under his guidance and protection. She should be looking at him in horror, not love and adoration. He was no better than her previous caretaker.

Vys knew it was in poor taste to read him, but when she watched the joy and love wash away being replaced with disgust and something like anger she needed to know, and she knew Cor well enough that he would never say anything. “You are not him. You could never be him. He took what he wanted, his only concern was always his own pleasure.” She tilted his face up to look at her, “I love you. I wanted you last night and many long nights before. You are all I ever wanted. Please don’t compare yourself to him.”

Cor looked shocked, how could she have known what he was thinking? He searched her eyes finding nothing but truth in them. She didn’t think he was some sick monster, she didn’t feel taken advantage of. He would let go of the thoughts for now and instead would see to her aches and pains. He stood and pulled her up and into his arms. “I don’t deserve you.” It was a simple statement, but Vys knew it had a much more complicated series of layers in the meaning. 

She kissed his chin and moved towards the door. “Are you coming, or not?”

Cor had to readjust the water temp before he hopped into the shower with her. How could anyone stand to be in that hot of water? Like being blasted with molten glass. She just laughed at his complaints and shivered as he “accidentally” completely shut off the hot water for a few seconds.Vys gasped as the cold water hit her skin and her nipples instantly hardened. Before Cor could put thought to actions he had his arms around, taking one of those lovely peeks in his mouth and sucked. Even in the lamplight, he had not been afforded the view he had of her now. Long lean legs that ended in a nicely rounded bottom and hips perfect to hold on to. She had changed her workout it appeared, as she no longer had the deeply defined abs she once had when she had focused her training on being a fighter. The six back was still there but much more femininely defined, softer, but just as strong. Her breasts filled his hands only allowing a small bit to overflow each with a small puffy candy like nipple. All covered in skin a tanned olive tone that was near flawless, except for a few soft silvery scars. She had grown her hair out and now it reached nearly her tailbone in a rich wavy blue-black. Her grey eyes looking down at him held a slight hint of silvery blue that only added to the richness of the rest of her features. Standing over him with the shower cascading water over her shoulders and down her body, she looked exotic. He knelt down and lightly placed kisses over the bruises on her hips. He felt more than heard her breath hitch and the quiver in her stomach, so he chose to continue his non verbal apology. He cursed himself for not fully appreciating her last night. He marveled at how smooth and warm her skin was against his lips, the way her fingers combed through his hair. He kissed over her mons relishing in her soft whimpers. He was pleased she had taken to the local Altissian fashion of trimming the hairs short, not shaving completely, nor going natural. He lifted her leg up, draping it over her shoulder, and the fingers in his hair stopped their idle stroking. He looked up and watched her as his tongue parted her lips committing the sensation to memory. Her back arched, and her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped. Her body trembled in the most delicious manner as her fingers fisted in his hair. He did it again, and was rewarded with a low moan. He flicked his tongue over her clit and her hips jerked up against his mouth. Every move he made brought more of the sweet sounds of her voice, pushing him to continue, wanting to see her come undone from his slow gentle ministrations. There would be no domination this time. He wanted nothing more than to give her pleasure, to watch her slowly come undone to just his mouth. He wanted to watch as her orgasm snuck up on her building gradually. He took his time tasting her, mapping out her folds, taking note of the places that caused her to squirm, moan, pant and grind against his face. She had started to tug him closer by his hair, and he moaned against her. Her reaction was immediate, her back arching as she let out the most lewd moan he had heard. He had to fight down the urge to pull her down and take her more violently than he had last night. 

It quickly became apparent that her climax was rushing towards him, and he so desperately wanted to watch the way she unraveled before him. He pressed her hips against the back wall of the shower, restricting her movement as he concentrated on her sensitive clit, alternating between gently sucking and long broad strokes of his tongue. Her body shuddered and she moaned broken syllables of his name as he pushed her over that edge, slowing his pace to allow her to ride out her high as long as possible without over sensitizing her. 

Vys felt weak as she came down, not sure if her trembling legs would hold her weight. Her answer came as Cor released her hips and she slid down the wall. He seemed quite pleased with himself, she noticed as he smirked at her. She also noticed that he was still rock hard, and a devious thought crossed her mind. She waited for him to stand, and offer his hand to help her back up. She was having none of that as she knelt on her knees and pressed him up against the wall behind him. She looked up at him as he looked unsure of her intent. It became quite clear as she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his hardened length and proceeded to stroke him at a steady rhythm. “Vys sweetheart, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.”

“Sweetheart, it was an apology for how I treated you last night.”

Vys flicked her tongue over the head collecting the precum from the tip, “Then let me show you how much I forgive you.” And with that, her lips sealed over the head as she sucked and bobbed up and down over the half of him that she could comfortably take in her mouth. She used her hand to stroke the other half in a counter rhythm as she set a dizzying if less slightly irregular pace. She hadn’t really done this before, but she had seen it done. Altissia offered many new experiences. However, if the way Cor shivered under her touch and the grip he had on her hair were any indications, she must not have been doing too badly. 

Her mouth was hot and wet and so inviting. He could tell she was inexperienced, which only made it that much hotter. He could convince himself that he was the first cock she had sucked, and she was a natural. The hot swipes of her tongue, the way she hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked harder, the way he could feel himself brushing against the back of her throat as she became braver in her abilities. He was trying not to thrust, but couldn’t stop the little pop of his hips as she moaned around him. Between the show, she had just given him and the way she was so enthusiastically sucking him off, he would not last long. He sensed that it was her plan to work him over as he had just done to her. He groaned as her other hand came up and massaged his balls. Each of his moans echoed back to him as she responded. He tried to warn her, tried to pull away, but she pressed the hand that had been playing with his sack to his hip pulling him to her. He could feel himself pushing down her throat slightly and he repeated the action again, to be rewarded with another lewd moan, the vibrations quickly becoming his undoing. He didn’t even get a chance to warn her as the world shattered around him. 

Cor’s cognitive abilities slowly returned as she sucked and licked him clean. Where the hells did she learn to do that? What kind of education did they give her in Altissia?

Vys looked up at Cor and smiled at his stunned expression. She stood up and continued washing her hair as if nothing had happened. She could give Cor a few moments to wrap his head around it all. 

They finished their shower quickly, motivated by the prospect of food. Cor slipped on a pair of sweats before moving on to the kitchen to start the coffee. Vys loathed the idea of putting on her clothing at the moment, instead opting to steal a t-shirt. She looked at her broken panties that laid on the ground, guess she would have to go without. 

She exited the bedroom to find Cor busying himself with cooking. She helped herself to a cup of coffee. Cor watched her as she stood on tiptoes to grab one of the plain white mugs, noting how his shirt barely managed to cover her bare ass. The thought that she was inches from him in only one of his shirts cased his desire to stir. He decided he could be patient for a little longer. After breakfast, he could bend her over the table.Moments later she is buttering toast as he finished plating the eggs and sausage. The refill their coffee before settling down at the small round table that Cor used for dining. 

Vys took stock of his apartment. It was small but functional. She could tell he still hadn’t learned anything about decorating as there was not a single photo or memento displayed in the open room. She picked up one of the sausages and nibbled as she tried to figure out why he had decided to move out of the house. Surely, it had been set up better for his needs. But Cor was a simple man that denied himself creature comforts. She continued to eat as she tried to decide the best way to convince him to move back. Now that she was home, and they knew how each other felt, they could start fixing the issues that had driven him to this apartment. She was under no illusions that it would be a quick fix. This would take time. She had intended on them moving slowly. Last night had dashed that plan all to hell, but perhaps it wasn’t a total loss. They loved each other, they could work through anything right?

Cor wants her as she ate the sausage link and then licking her fingers. He stared in awe at the young woman before him. She had still been a skinny looking tomboy the last time he had seen her. Well muscled but lacking any real curves. He hair has barely touched her shoulder blades, and her face had still held some baby fat in her cheeks. She had been adorable, but she had grown these past couple years. Her face had thinned, accentuating her high cheekbones and jaw. She had an air of confidence about her, no longer the gangly teenager. He had thought Nyx would be blessed when he got older, and he was, but not like Vys. She had been pretty before, now, she would attract a great deal of attention. Her body language spoke knowingly, she had not been a virgin last night, but not completely experienced. Something told him that she knew very well that her looks were agreeable, and knew how to use them to her advantage. It would only help her as a blade. She had become an impressive woman, one where any man would be honored to have her at his side. But was he worthy of her? He was too old for her, too jaded. She was young, had she ever had feelings for anyone before?  

“We should talk, about all this,” Cor started.

Vys laughed, “now you want to talk? I thought we were doing pretty well with the minimal communication.”

Cor scowled, “I need to hear you say it, without being lost in the moment.”

Vys walked up to Cor, taking his face in her hands. Her eyes were bright and sincere, “I love you. Do you need me to say it again, I will, over and over again until you believe me, I love you.”

“I believe that you believe you do.” Cor started. Vys pulled back as if he had slapped her, blinking as she looked at him confused. “Vys, you are very young still.”

“What do you mean you believe that I believe I do? What does my age have to do with anything?”

“Vys, please. You are at an age where you will fall in and out of over faster than you change underwear. I remember I was that age once upon a time ago. Which is another concern, the age difference between us? I’m 16 years older than you. Don’t you think that is a bit of an age gap?”

“Age doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh but sweetheart it does. You are barely legal, and you’re barely an adult. I think we should stop for a while, just so that you can grasp all of this. You’re still a teenager. You should experience life before you try to settle into a relationship.”

“So, I’m missing life experience? This is your concern? So if you add in my childhood, surviving two attacks on my homeland, the death of most of my family, being chosen by an Astral, while still completing High school and University studies, all while learning how to use magic, train as a soldier, and as a spy. And according to you, I have no life experience?” Vys looked at him as she poked holes in his argument, one eyebrow raised, and hands on her hips. “What more would be acceptable for you? How much more life should I experience before I am deemed an adult in your eyes? When exactly will I be old enough?”

Cor may have misjudged that statement. He had momentarily forgotten that she had lived through and moved past a lot. “Look last night was a mistake.”

Vys sat down in one of the chairs, eyes down as she processed that sentence. “Which part, the first time, or the second? Last night was a mistake, what was this morning?” Her voice was eerily quiet and calm. 

Cor knew he had fucked up the moment the words came out of his mouth, but it was too late to take them back. “Vys you know that it was a mistake. It was a heated moment, you set up the situation. I should have known better. I should have been the adult, I should have stopped it. I shouldn’t have started. I’m sorry.”

“And this morning?”

“I don’t have an answer for you, guilt, shame, I don’t know. I don’t know what to tell you.” He didn’t. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

“You said you loved me. Was that a mistake too?”

“Yes, I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have made you feel compelled to please me. I take full responsibility for what happened. I feel horrible Vys. I hate hurting you.”

Vys sat, in Cor’s apartment, on Cor’s chair, wearing nothing but Cor’s shirt. She felt dirty and hurt. “So you didn’t mean it.” She looked up at him and he froze when he looked into her eyes. “It meant nothing. I meant nothing. This was all a big mistake. Does that about sum things up?”

Cor stared into her eyes, unable to move or look away. He didn’t know it was possible to see that much pain in a single look, not without a person dying. “Vys, what I am saying is that I think you took feelings that were normal and healthy towards me, and let them twist up into something you wanted. And that’s okay, it happens when someone has been abused as a child. No one expects you to understand everything, not after everything you’ve been through. Love is a difficult emotion for people like you. I’m not saying that you won’t one day, just this isn’t it.”

“So, I’m sorry what?”

“You projected. You took feelings of care and adoration that you held for me when you were younger, and you mistook them for some adolescent infatuation, it’s not love.”

Vys looked down again at the floor before Cor’s feet. “I see.”

“Come on sweetheart,” He watched her flinch, “Vys, we can be adults about this, can’t we? It was one night. In a few years, you will sit back and laugh at how silly this whole thing was. She wouldn’t look at him, he could see her clenching and unclenching jaw. He breathing was controlled, she seemed so calm. Vys stood up, and moved to walk back into the bedroom, “where are you going? We should talk this out.”

“I’m going to get dressed, and then I’m going to go home. You’ve given me a lot to go over, and I think I should try and process this on my own before I say something I will regret.”

“Please Vys, don’t feel guilty or ashamed, you were amazing. And I get it, You and I are alike in a lot of ways.”

“How so?”

“I also have a soft spot for broken things.” She was taking this well, he knew she was hurt, but she seemed to understand what he was telling her. She would thank him one day, or he prayed she would. 

Vys went into the bedroom and collected her clothing off the floor. She couldn’t look at the bed, she was struggling to keep her emotions in check as it was. She picked up the panties off the ground and tossed them in the trash bin next to the dresser. She got dressed, she could still feel his lips on her, his touch. It meant nothing. She meant nothing. Coming had been a mistake, she should have never responded to his letters, should have left things the way they were. She felt like she was suffocating, she needed to leave, she needed her brother. And how was she going to tell him this? The shame and guilt pushed to the forefront of her emotions. She had given herself to him, and she had been nothing but a hole to fuck and then walk away from. She had hoped they were more than that. Something he cared about. She couldn’t do this here. She needed out of this apartment, somewhere familiar and safe. She walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her jacket, the one he had given her. It was identical to his, the third coat he had had made for her in the same style as his. She looked at it, processing everything faster than she wanted to. Her brain was skipping over details, matching the pounding of her heart. She took her wallet out of the coat and made sure nothing was in it before she tossed it in the trash in the kitchen. 

Cor watched as she disposed of her treasured jacket. He had smiled briefly when she had picked it up. She had kept it all these years, still wore it. And then she had tossed it like it didn’t matter. She walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. He paused. He didn’t know if she had meant the symbolism behind that simple act, perhaps he was reading into it more than he should. She had loved that jacket. She had loved him. And she tossed it as if it had meant nothing to her. Had he just done the same thing to her? His mind went back to what they had said, trying to remember every word and every tone. He sunk into the kitchen chair, no, he had just meant that he wanted to be sure of her feelings. Had he really just told her that she was a mistake? Fuck, could he go just once without hurting her? Maybe it was for the best. She deserved someone who knew how to protect her heart, not shred it into tiny pieces. She deserved someone that could talk about emotions and feelings, hells she deserved someone that could speak. How many times now had he said something and meant something else? She deserved someone that could clearly articulate their feelings and desires without someone having to leave in near tears.  

Cor stood, he would check the house, and if she would see him, he would try to apologize. If not, perhaps it was time for him to look into a long series of field missions. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of reformating this as an x reader. Let me know what you think.


End file.
